


Ключи Наследия.

by Arissu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, R, Мэри Сью (Марти Стью), Слэш (яой), Экшн (action), Юмор, нецензурная лексика, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Призрачно все, в этом мире бушующем... Есть только миг, за него и держись! Есть только день, между прошлым и будущим, именно он делает жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: махровое АУ, дикий ООС героев, крестражей было всего два, Билл уже женат на Флер, Дамбигад, Уизли гады и еще куча мелочей, которые долго перечислять.
> 
> Рейтинг только за намеки и ненормативную лексику.
> 
> Написано на Фест "Великосветский прием в Малфой-мэноре" СФ. Тема: "Сегодня". (пролог 1-ой книги - эпилог 7-ой)  
> 2-е место

В огромной, залитой утренним солнцем столовой, царила умиротворенная тишина. Нарушали ее только редкие звяканья столовых приборов да шелест газетных листов.  
Но вот газета немного опустилась и поверх нее глянули глаза цвета серого шелка. Полные тепла и гордости, они оглядели женщину и подростка, разделявших трапезу с мужчиной, и снова были спрятаны за поднятой газетой.

Вы скажете, что в этой картине нет ничего необычного, если бы не одно но: этим мужчиной был лорд Люциус Абрахас Малфой, по всеобщему определению не способный на чувства. Однако это было именно так. Вопреки всем разговорам, у лорда Малфоя была слабость, которую он самым тщательным образом скрывал ото всех - он любил свою семью. Самым плебейским и пошлым образом обожал свою жену и своего сына. Ради них он был готов на все, и даже немного больше, чем все.  
Именно поэтому, когда в прошлом году возродился Волдеморт, он начал обдумывать способ убрать свою семью из-под удара. Но тогда он пока колебался, ибо идеи Лорда были ему все еще близки. От этих колебаний не осталось даже тени мысли, когда мужчина углядел взгляд своего сюзерена, брошенный на его сына. Возможно, похожий на рептилию после своего возрождения, и с таким же темпераментом, Волдеморт думал о совершенно посторонних вещах, но углядев в его взгляде похоть, Люциус без раздумий вынес ему смертный приговор. Который благополучно привел в исполнение всего немногим меньше полутора месяцев назад.

Неужели люди... и почти люди... не способны учиться на своих ошибках? Ведь однажды Лорд уже обжегся на Поттере, так какого... соплохвоста он опять к нему полез?! Одной Авады было мало? Пожалуйста - вторая только подтвердила исключение из правила: загородивший собой свою грязнокровную подружку, гриффиндорец преспокойно поднялся с пыльного пола Отдела Тайн всего через пару минут. А пока все разевали рты, Люциус снял с себя маску Пожирателя Смерти, просто подошел к Лорду и мощным апперкотом отправил своего Господина в Арку Смерти, куда получасом ранее додумался упасть крестный Поттера - Сириус Блэк.  
Соответственно после такого ни о каких обвинениях и речи не шло. Было мгновенно забыто все: Метка; служение (вынужденное, да); разбитое пророчество, из-за которого и началась вся эта кутерьма; в общем - все разом. Именно поэтому лорд Малфой сейчас так спокойно сидел в столовой Малфой-Мэнора, и ни о чем не беспокоился.

Да, по статусу ему положено было быть холодным, высокомерным, жестким, беспощадным и т.д., и т.д., и т.д. Что ж, эту маску Люциус носил непринужденно, и даже с удовольствием. Но! Именно что маску. Свою истинную слабость он старательно прятал в самых дальних уголках своего разума, и знала о ней только его семья. 

Лорд Люциус Абрахас Малфой был отчаянным ксенофобом.

Нет, не расистом, как вы сразу же подумали, а именно что ксенофобом. Это люди отличаются друг от друга только цветом кожи, а вот маги...

Люциус спокойно ел жареное мясо свежепойманного оленя у костра с оборотнями, целовал ручки вейлам и уважительно раскланивался с кентаврами. Но, приходя домой, он первым делом стремился вымыться. Желательно, раза три-четыре, и с самыми мощными дезинфицирующими и очищающими зельями своего давнего приятеля, Мастера Зелий Северуса Снейпа, которые тот варил специально для него. А одежду сжигали возле конюшен, и не важно было, кем и из чего она была пошита.   
Вот в чем была истинная слабость лорда Малфоя.

Да, он знал, что люди его круга почитают за честь, если в их Роду есть магическое существо. Знал, что все эти недалекие извращенцы думают, будто тот факт, что они спарятся с животными, придаст магических сил их потомству. Его самого передергивало от таких мыслей, а когда он однажды попытался представить себя хотя бы с вейлой, существом, признанным самым красивым и желанным среди магических рас, лорда попросту стошнило.

Откуда взялось это отвращение, сказать было невозможно. Но подвержены ему были все поколения Малфоев. Не было информации только про основателя Рода, но вряд ли он выделялся бы. Если глянуть на Родовой Гобелен, то картина была бы крайне занимательной. Это только в последние три века Малфои цивилизованно брали жен и несколько супругов в Англии и в Европе. А до того они не брезговали привозить светловолосых пленниц, становившихся их супругами и матерями их детей со всех уголков земли. Мерлин, нет! Как вы могли подумать? Никаких магглов! Только магички и маги! Благодаря такому обновлению крови, у Малфоев никогда не было проблем со здоровьем или силой. А многовековая селекция закрепила светлые глаза и волосы уже даже не на уровне крови, а на уровне магии. 

* * *

Леди Малфой с нежностью посмотрела сначала на супруга, увлеченно читающего утреннюю газету, а затем на свое сокровище - сына. Кто бы мог подумать, что брак, заключенный деспотичными родителями, будет столь удачен? И все благодаря белокурым локонам, унаследованными ею от бабушки. Ее Люци, настоящий, а не публичный, был самым-самым-самым... А что ксенофоб... Блэки своих не сдают, вопрос в том, как они сами относятся к фактам. Нарцисса прекрасно знала, что ее кузен анимаг, как и двое его приятелей, а четвертый - вообще оборотень. Слишком хорошо зная, что в юности пришлось перенести самому близкому другу их маленькой семьи, Северусу Снейпу, она вполне себе разделяла взгляды своего супруга, как и положено примерной жене.  
Именно поэтому она сейчас с нескрываемой гордостью разглядывала своего сына. Худощавый, пока еще нескладный, как и все подростки, Драко обещал вырасти таким же высоким и широкоплечим, как и отец. Глаза и волосы, правда, будут немного различаться, но это не проблема. Серо-голубой цвет глаз у Драко не менее красив, чем дымчато-серая радужка Люциуса, а белокурые, будто обсыпанные слоем тончайшей серебрянной пудры волосы, были не менее роскошны, чем платиновые пряди отца. Люциус... Драко... Глубоко вздохнув и прикрыв глаза, женщина погрузилась в свои абстрактно-счастливые мысли.

* * *

Сам Драко был не настолько счастлив, как его родители этим утром. Его мысли занимало са-а-авсем другое. Нет, он знал, что его отец... недолюбливал, мягко говоря, нелюдей. И что гомофобом при этом он не был. Если он, Драко, сейчас наберется храбрости, и признается, что предпочитает мальчиков, то Люциус серьезно уточнит только две вещи. Точно у него в крови нет... этих? И он блондин? Как раз в этом и заключалась проблема. 

В том, кем был этот парень, к какому Роду принадлежал и какого цвета была его шевелюра. Очкарик с угольно-черным гнездом волос, законченный гриффиндорец, последний из Рода Поттеров. А этот Род, как было общеизвестно всем знающим историю, регулярно заключал браки со всякими. И что теперь ему делать? Как, какими словами объяснить отцу, что он был тайным молчаливым свидетелем того боя в Министерстве? Что один Мерлин знает, почему он той ночью выполз из теплой постели, и летел под Скрывающими чарами на метле за дурной компанией? Чего ему стоило заставить себя   
стоять на месте, а не сигануть в эту долбанную Арку, чтобы вытащить своего дядюшку-неудачника только для того, чтобы утешить свое лохматое чудо? И с каких пор вообще Поттер стал его чудом?  
Да еще и эти сны... Сны, после которых он просыпался задыхающимся, потным, мокрым и на испачканных простынях. Один раз еще ладно. Это он еще способен понять. Школьный враг, который портит ему жизнь, настроение и планы. Недруг, над которым он пока еще не одержал верх. Поэтому такая сублимация удивления бы не вызвала, если бы это был один сон. Но ведь не каждую же ночь, да еще и по три-четыре раза!

* * *

Положение у семейства Малфой было крепче не придумаешь. Будущее сулило безграничные горизонты без единого облачка. Все приготовления к грядущему празднику были почти закончены.  
До шестнадцатого дня рождения Драко Люциуса Малфоя осталось всего пять дней.


	2. Chapter 2

Выплыв из мутных глубин сна, Драко со стоном повернулся со спины на живот. Но даже такое простое движение вызвало у него волну дурноты. Всю ночь ему снилась какая-то хрень. Он от кого-то убегал, потом догонял, его пытали, кто-то спасал, кого-то спасал он, опять убегали, но уже вдвоем. Потом было самое страшное - он потерял этого кого-то. Ясно-ясно так понимал, что потерял окончательно и безвозвратно, но все равно метался и искал. Безнадежно опаздывая везде, и так же обреченно понимая, что все без толку.

Потеревшись щекой о наволочку, Драко зашипел бы, если бы смог: во рту нагадил кто-то крупный, а потом еще и солнце на полную мощность включил, чтобы все высохло. Несколько раз сглотнув, он еще раз потерся щекой о подушку, и опять зашипел, на этот раз удачно. Лицо будто обожгло от соприкосновения с тканью. Сделав попытку подняться, Драко не сдержал уже не просто шипение, а настоящий рык. Какой-то... настоящий рык. Люди так не умеют. Это привело парня в такое недоумение, что о недомогании было мгновенно забыто. С некоторым трудом встав с постели, Малфой-младший подошел к зеркалу на стене, и застыл. Его глаза попросту отказывались воспринимать то, что видели.

За одну ночь вся его нескладная фигура стала совершенством. Он изрядно подрос, и теперь не уступал отцу, все тот же прямой разворот плеч и гордая посадка головы, но вот сами плечи стали куда как мускулистее, перестав напоминать костлявые мослы. Но это еще ладно. Это еще как-то можно объяснить - зелья там пил, и они за одну ночь дали такой эффект, чары, все вместе... Пофиг. Но что делать с серебристой татуировкой на пол-лица, рожками и хвостом?! РОЖКАМИ!!! ХВОСТОМ!!! Длинным, тонким, и оканчивающимся пушистой кисточкой того же цвета, что и его волосы?! Как объяснять папА это?! Он его...

\- Драко... ты... ты... Животное? - похоже, объяснять ничего не придется, подумал сын, глядя в зеркало на белого от шока отца.  
Люциус скользил взглядом по обнаженной фигуре сына. От светловолосой головы, украшенной на лбу серебристыми рожками, почти незаметными в прядях волос, по той половине лица, что с татуировкой, по шикарной фигуре, которой у него не было даже в юности, по спине до копчика, переходящего в хвост, и в обратной последовательности.

\- Но... мы же чистокровные... как же так? Нарси...? Нарси?! НАРЦИССА БЛЭК!!!! С КЕМ ТЫ МНЕ РОГА НАСТАВИЛА, ДРЯНЬ?! Почему твой ребенок стал животным?!  
Все, до Люциуса дошел весь кошмар увиденного, и он тут же нашел виноватых. Его рык разнесся по всему поместью, вызвав массовую истерию среди эльфов, и заставив женщину оторваться от последних штрихов по украшению торта. Влетев в комнату, она вскрикнула, и прижала ладонь ко рту - слишком уж дикая картина открылась ее взгляду. Переведя взгляд на мужа, она пришла в окончательный ужас: вздувшиеся вены на шее и лбу, горячечный румянец и почти полностью побелевший цвет глаз, от чего мужчина стал казаться слепым.

\- ТЫ... - обрушился гнев лорда на женщину. - Это твое отродье! У Малфоев не рождаются животные! У нас чистая кровь, а вот что у Блэков - это надо уточнять. Я-то глупец, поверил отцу, положился на него, не стал проверять сам, а надо было, как оказалось! Не знаю, что ты сделаешь, но чтобы через полчаса... этого в моем доме даже духу не было! О, Мерлин! И я еще гордился им!! Ты слышишь - чтобы выметался из моего дома! У меня нет сына-животного!

\- Я? Тебе рога? Да как ты смеешь, Люциус Абрахас Малфой! Я едва ли не самая верная жена в Англии! - леди Малфой осознала суть обвинений, которые оказались настолько чудовищны, что даже беда с ее обожаемым Драконом отошла на второй план. И они вызвали у нее истинно Блэковскую ярость, а темперамент Блэков - это вам не кот чихнул. И напрасно лорд Малфой начал столь опрометчиво кидаться обвинениями, забыв о столь милом факте.

\- Ни у одного Малфоя никогда не было в супругах животного! За всю нашу многовековую историю - никогда!

\- Вот прям-прям и никогда? - уперла, как какая-нибудь торговка, руки в бока Нарцисса. - Ты что, у каждого из них собственноручно пробы крови брал, чтобы так категорично утверждать это? Мы, Блэки, так и делали, даже для потомков образцы сохраняли, чтобы потом доказательства были, если найдутся такие упертые, как ты! А вот у вашего Рода я ничего такого не заметила, обрати внимание! Значит, это ТВОЯ кровь виновата, что мой милый мальчик стал таким! И я требую, слышишь, ТРЕБУЮ! чтобы ты все исправил, раз уж виноват!

Нарцисса сделала паузу, чтобы набрать воздуха для новых обвинений. И, отвлекшись друг от друга, оба наконец-то заметили один факт, до того ускользавший от их сознания - сама причина ссоры благополучно исчезла из комнаты.

\- Тилли! - не своим голосом почти взревел разъяренный отец. - Где мой... этот?!  
С легким хлопком в комнате появилась домовичка, бьющаяся в истерике.  
\- Плохая Тилли! Плохая! Тилли служит Хозяину, а Хозяин плохой! Плохой Хозяин, а Тилли служит Хозяину! Хозяин сделал больно Свету! Плохой хозяин! Тилли служит Хозяину, но Хозяин плохой - он сделал больно Свету! - и все это вопилось пронзительным голоском, в сопровождении хруста выворачиваемых тонких пальцев и стуком головы обо все углы и поверхности.  
\- Прекрати, дурное создание! Где Драко? - но маленькое создание в упор не слышало Люциуса. Тилли продолжала причитать, и смысл ее страданий как-то ускользал от понимания.

\- Тилли, прекрати, - устало опустилась на банкетку женщина. Первоначальный шок прошел, и теперь на нее накатила чудовищная усталость и тоска - да, она разделяла взгляды мужа, но как-то не примеривала их к своей семье. И теперь никак не могла понять, что же ей делать, и что она чувствует. - Где мой СЫН, что с ним, и почему ты так ругаешь Люциуса?

\- Хозяин Люциус - Хозяин, и Тилли служит Хозяину, - подняла на хозяйку глаза-плошки домовичка. - Но Хозяин Люциус - плохой Хозяин, он ругал Свет, и выгнал Свет. А Тилли служит Хозяину, но Хозяин плохой Хозяин, Тилли не должна так говорить, но плохой Хозяин - Хозяин, и он ругал и выгнал Свет, а Тилли...

\- Довольно, - помассировала виски Нарцисса. Нет, она всегда знала, что домовые эльфы - на редкость странные создания, однако эта, похоже, превзошла всех остальных. В ее лепете не было никакой информации, кроме как... Кроме как?   
\- Тилли, прекрати истерику. Свет... это Драко?   
\- Свет! Плохой Хозяин ругал Свет, нельзя ругать Свет, придет Мрак, потушит Свет! Нельзя ругать Свет, как плохой Хозяин! Тилли служит Хозяину, нельзя ругать Хозяина, но Хозяин плохой Хозяин...  
\- Хватит! - не выдержала бесконечных повторов леди. Определенно, лучше поискать информацию в других источниках, чем домовики - так шансов сохранить рассудок намного больше.  
\- А где сейчас мой сын? - задала второй по счету, но первый по важности вопрос женщина.

\- Светлый Хозяин ушел, - уши-лопухи печально обвисли, а из глаз, казалось, вот-вот потекут слезы. - Взял брюки и рубашку, который Дилли почистила, оделся и ушел.  
\- Как ушел? Куда ушел? Где он? - упадка сил как не бывало. Вскочив с сиденья, женщина нависла над созданием. - Отвечай же!  
\- Ушел, - испуганно пролепетала Тилли. - Взял две рубашки, мантию, обулся и ушел.   
\- Где он сейчас? - разборки можно оставить и на потом. А сейчас важно не дать рухнуть их семье окончательно. Это для нее Драко - любящий сын. Но при этом характером он пошел в ее семью, а упрямством - в Люциуса. Самое худшее из возможных сочетаний. Поэтому надо найти его, пока не свершилось непоправимого.  
\- Тилли не знает, - домовичка дошла до того предела отчаяния, когда начинают плакать даже домовые эльфы - из ее глаз покатились крупные прозрачные слезы. - Тилли не видит молодого Хозяина, Тилли больше его не чувствует, Тилли не знает, где его искать, Тилли глупая, плохая эльф, она должна наказать, наказать, наказать себя! - с громкими завываниями бедняжка продолжила истязать себя.

\- Так. Люциус...  
\- Нет. Хоть на это у этого разума хватило. Я не стану его искать, и тебе запрещаю, - уже взявший себя в руки, Малфой был похож на ледяную статую.  
\- Люциус... - женщина сжала переносицу пальцами, борясь с диким желанием завизжать и затопать ногами. - Засунь свою гордость... куда подальше, и подумай головой, а не задницей, наконец! Ты истерику видел? Видел. Выводы не сделал? Откуда в нашем сыне могло проявится Наследие, если оба наших Рода блюли чистоту крови? И еще вопрос - а с чего это вдруг они ее настолько блюли? По какой причине? Ничего не бывает просто так, надо найти первоисточник, чтобы понять проблему. Ты говоришь, что все твои предки брали только людей в супруги. Точно все?  
\- Малфои - старый Род. Очень старый. Он зародился во времена расцвета силы Мерлина, - смирив свою гордыню, сквозь зубы процедил сиятельный лорд. - И именно от Мерлина пошел этот завет - блюсти чистоту крови.

\- Забавно... - заходила по комнате женщина. - Во времена Мерлина, который лично озаботился вашей личной жизнью. Странно, чего же тогда он не ввел это в ранг закона, а осчастливил только вашу семью? Ты не знаешь? И на ком был женат твой первый предок? Самый первый Малфой?  
\- Я... я не знаю... - поднял на жену растерянные глаза Люциус.  
\- Люци, - тихо-тихо произнесла леди, подойдя к мужу, - а откуда в Малфоях вообще взялась эта нетерпимость к иным? Ты не знаешь? Вас когда-то обидели? Вам навредили? Что могло вызвать такое отторжение?

\- ... Наш Род всегда ненавидел их, - после недолго молчания тяжело обронил мужчина, нахмурив брови и глядя в никуда. - Всегда. Мы старались свести наше общение к минимуму, и личных дел и отношений не было никогда. Только торговые или деловые. Я ничего такого не припомню. Но, тогда получается, что на нас висит какое-то заклятье, повешенное Мерлином? Зачем? - лорд умел делать выводы. И нынешний ему крайне не понравился. 

\- Так. Нарси, зови Северуса, расскажи ему все и начинайте поиски. Я - в Отдел Тайн, надо срочно выяснить, нет ли на нашем Роде чего-то непредусмотренного нами. И обязательно расскажи ему про истерику домовика, пусть подумает, что это за Свет такой может быть? - благолепие последних недель соскользнуло с лорда Малфоя, будто с острого клинка наконец-то стряхнули ножны, позволив снова увидеть свет и услышать зов битвы. Кто-то когда-то осмелился посягнуть на их кровь, а такое не прощается, кто бы это не был, и чем бы он ни руководствовался!  
\- Прости, дорогая, ты права - надо разобраться, откуда что взялось. Давай поторопимся, пока не стало слишком поздно?

\- Мне страшно, Люц, - неожиданно всхлипнула Нарцисса, крепко обнимая мужа. - Я так надеялась, что все наконец-то позади, и самое тяжелое, что меня ждет - это помощь в выборе невесты нашему мальчику. Ну почему нас не могут оставить в покое?  
\- Потому что мы - сила, любимая. Потому что за нами власть, деньги, влияние. Слишком лакомый кусок для жаждущих власти, чтобы не попытаться накинуть поводок. А я никогда не верил в бескорыстность такого сильного и влиятельного мага, как Мерлин, - сжал в утешающих объятиях жену Люциус. - Сейчас нам с тобой опять надо стать сильными, слабость мы сможем проявить, когда все закончится, и мы будем сидеть все втроем возле камина. И надо точно выяснить, что не так, потому что разумом я знаю, что Драко - мой сын, однако чувствую я к нему только ненависть, как к иному. Самостоятельно такие чувства не появляются, поэтому надо поторопиться. Слышишь, Нарси? Не раскисай, нам надо поспешить.

\- Да, конечно, дорогой, - сделав глубокий вздох, леди с неохотой отступила из таких теплый объятий, гордо подняла голову и расправила плечи. - Кроме всего прочего, мне надо послать сов с извинениями, что по семейным обстоятельствам прием в честь шестнадцатилетия Драко переносится на неопределенный срок. Иди, а я вызову Северуса.  
Больше не тратя времени зря, лорд развернулся и быстрым шагом ушел в свою комнату: личная трагедия - это не причина для неряшливости. Что бы не происходило внутри их семьи, никто не должен заподозрить, насколько плохо обстоят дела на самом деле. Так что сейчас ему необходимо переодеться для выхода в люди согласно своему положению и статусу.

* * *

Аппарировав в один из тупиков Косой аллеи, лорд Малфой вышел из него с совершенно невозмутимым выражением лица. Никто бы не сказал, что всего полчаса назад он исходил злобой и ненавистью. Прогулочным шагом, помахивая своей тростью, мужчина двинулся в сторону выхода в маггловский мир. Его путь пролегал сначала мимо магазина Олливандера, затем шел квиддичный, потом была аптека, заведение Фортескью, еще несколько лавочек и магазинчиков, а там уже и "Дырявый котел". Но, видимо, судьба решила, что лорд слишком уж расслабился, и возле аптеки Люциус столкнулся с разозленным Снейпом.

\- Северус, друг мой, я рад нашей, как нельзя более своевременной встрече, но что привело тебя в столь злобное расположение духа? - Малфой велеречиво поприветствовал друга.  
\- Люциус, - короткий кивок головой. - Эти... рукожопые подмастерья неправильно записали мой заказ. Я просил у них хитиновые брюшки пустынной златоглазки, а они записали его как "брюшки златоглазки". И еще имели наглость требовать с меня его оплаты! Идиоты! У них же полная полярность! Все равно, что смешивать воду и масло!

\- Северус, у Нарси к тебе вопрос, который не терпит отлагательств, - обычно Люциус с удовольствием выслушивал гневные спичи своего приятеля, так как язык у Северуса был богатым на образы, но сейчас на это не было времени. Поэтому лорд самым грубым образом прервал излияния оскорбленного Мастера Зелий.  
\- У нее кончился крем? - не дав профессору сцедить свой яд, Люциус обрушил его на себя.  
\- Нет. Это вопрос жизни и смерти. Причем - в буквальном смысле. Она тебе все расскажет, и даже покажет, если надо. Но времени мало, - эта фраза была сказана с легкой скучающей улыбкой, так не вязавшейся с выражением глаз, что Снейп как-то сразу понял - это уже была не шутка. И тут же получил доказательства этому - следом за Снейпом из аптеки, возле которой они все еще стояли, выплыла, погруженная в свои потусторонние раздумья, профессор Прорицаний Сибилла Трелони. Витая где-то в своих эмпиреях, она не увидела двух не самых маленьких мужчин, и почти налетела на них.

\- Осторожнее! - моментально вспыхнул, погасший было, гнев Северуса.   
Не желая слухов, что он насмехается над кем-то, Малфой с брезгливой миной поддержал профессора Трелони за локоть, не дав упасть. Ощутив это прикосновение, женщина вздрогнула, ее голова затряслась, глаза за стеклами огромных очков, делавших ее похожей на стрекозу, закатились так, что что казались полностью белыми, и на пол-улицы раздался звучный голос, нараспев читающий стихи:

_**\- Когда-то подлостью был уничтожен Ключ Рассвета,  
В руке недоброй сломан был Заката Ключ.  
Но то, что создано самим Творцом - нетленно,   
И на прощанье тихо прозвучало: "Я вернусь".** _

Еще несколько раз вздрогнув, Трелони прерывисто вздохнула, и посмотрела на Малфоя своим бессмысленным взглядом.  
\- О, я вижу! Вижу, что ваша смерть таится за углом! Не торопитесь заворачивать за него, лорд, и тогда минует вас беда! - выдав сие пророчество, дама, как ни в чем не бывало, поплыла дальше, все так же натыкаясь на все и всех. А Северус Снейп и лорд Малфой остались на месте, молча глядя ей вслед.

\- Тогда было так же? - тихо спросил Люциус.  
\- Нет, - задумчиво потер подбородок зельевар. - Тогда было похоже на плохую театральную постановку.  
\- Театральную постановку? - прищурившись, обернулся к нему блондин. - А ты уверен, что это как раз-таки и не была она?  
\- Знаешь, Люц... Что-то я уже ни в чем не уверен. Это то, что ты хотел?  
\- Не совсем. Там несколько другое, но вот Ключ Рассвета... Свет... Знаешь, это не то место, где стоит обсуждать такие вещи. Иди к Нарси, и обязательно покажи ей это воспоминание. А я иду в Отдел Тайн, когда вернусь - не знаю, но дождитесь меня обязательно.  
\- А почему ты не через камин туда пошел? - удивился зельевар.

\- Мне надо было немного остыть, проветрить голову и подумать. Вот я и решил дойти пешком. Но после такого, чует мое сердце, каждая минута на счету. Ладно, расходимся, пока до нас эти не добежали, - коротко кивнув в сторону бегущих к ним корреспондентов "Ежедневного Пророка", Люциус аппарировал. И почти сразу же раздался второй хлопок - это переместился в Малфой-Мэнор Снейп. Так что двое подбежавших к тому месту, где всего секунду назад стояли мужчины, остались с носом.

* * *

Оказавшись в Атриуме Министерства, лорд Малфой, игнорируя всех, кому внезапно понадобился, быстро зашагал в самый странный отдел Министерства Магии - Отдел Тайн. Подойдя к ничем не примечательной двери, он постучал в нее набалдашником трости. Несколько минут ничего не происходило, и мужчина даже начал проявлять нетерпение, когда открылось совершенно незаметное окошечко и в него выглянула веснушчатая физиономия.

\- Ба! Какие люди! Милорд, да неужто вы решились принять наше приглашение? - окошко захлопнулось, зато загремели запоры, и вот дверь распахнулась. – Ну, прошу, прошу, - но, так стремившись до этого попасть внутрь, лорд остался стоять на месте.  
\- Что такое? - поползли вверх брови привратника.  
\- Мне нужны услуга и знание, - судорожно сглотнув, тем не менее, твердо произнес Малфой.

\- О, о... - моментально подобрался паренек, сразу теряя свое мальчишеское обаяние, и становясь похожим на мелкого хищника. - Даже так? Ну, входите, чем сможем - тем поможем.  
Только после такого приглашения Люциус переступил порог, и даже не вздрогнул, когда за спиной раздался зловещий скрип закрываемой двери и лязг запоров. Но чего стоило ему это спокойствие... Уж слишком все было похоже на недоброй памяти Азкабан, куда он попал на некоторое время после первого исчезновения Волдеморта. Но это было давно. А сейчас Люциус с невозмутимым лицом шагал за своим проводником, игнорируя возобновившийся град вопросов.

Спустя минут десять такой прогулки, они остановились еще перед одной дверью. Мученически вздохнув про себя, мужчина решил, что это еще одна из многочисленных ловушек, через которые провел его не в меру болтливый Смит, однако именно за этим порогом оказалась светлая приемная, украшенная очень красивой девушкой, увлеченно полирующей ногти.  
\- Лорелея, краса очей моих! - над ухом Люциуса настолько внезапно раздался этот кошачий вопль, что сейчас он не смог сдержаться и все-таки вздрогнул. - Мой свет ясный солнышко, обрадуй меня, скажи, что Сам на месте?  
\- Паяц, - беззлобно припечатала дева, даже не повернув головы в сторону вошедших. - Он вас ждал еще пять минут назад. Смотри, доводишься по лабиринту гостей. Проходите.

\- Мисс, - коротко кивнув, лорд прошел ко второй двери и глянул на девушку.  
\- Осторожный, - то ли похвалила, то ли осудила она, но все-таки махнула рукой в сторону дверной ручки.  
Только после этого Малфой шагнул внутрь. 

Его приветствовал мужчина настолько блеклой и невзрачной внешности, что ему не требовались ни мантия-невидимка, ни отвлекающие чары, настолько незапоминающимся он был.  
\- Ну-с, милорд, и что за услуга и знание от нас требуются?


	3. Chapter 3

Не отвечая на вопрос, лорд Малфой сначала с удобством устроился в кресле, поставил возле ноги трость и только потом посмотрел на главу Отдела Тайн.

\- У меня есть основания предполагать, что на моем Роду есть некое заклятие крови, влияющее на восприятие некоторых особей. Наложено примерно во времена Мерлина и им же.  
\- Заклинание, наложенное на ваш Род Мерлином? Но для чего?! - разного ожидал мистер Смит, но чтобы такое? Даже его легендарная среди сотрудников невозмутимость дала сбой.  
\- Неприятие магических созданий и отторжение любых мыслей о них, - любезно пояснил суть проблемы лорд.  
\- Интересно, очень интересно... А что за знание? - щелкнул пальцами Смит.

\- Свет. Что это может быть такое?  
\- Свет? Поясните, пожалуйста, что вы имеете в виду: магия, вектор, солнце, что?  
\- Мистер Смит, если бы я знал, разве бы лез в долги? - скривил губы Люциус.  
\- Хм... Логично, - покивал головой мужчина. - Тогда не будем терять время. Если честно, вы разбудили мое любопытство, так что мне самому не терпится узнать подробности, - вскочив из-за стола, он лично распахнул дверь, и приглашающе махнул рукой, показывая следовать за собой.

Быстрым шагом пронесясь по очередным темным коридорам, они оказались в огромной комнате, полной людей и нелюдей, занимавшихся кто чем.  
\- Так, народ, - громко привлек к себе внимание глава. - Две вещи: заклинание Мерлина, наложенное на целый Род и Свет. Кто поймет, что за Свет, получит премию. Кто за что возьмется?   
\- Я хочу получить свою премию отпуском, - из-за крайнего стола поднялась змеиным движением царственная брюнетка. - Мне надоело вкалывать, как рабу. Смысл иметь деньги, если негде и некуда их потратить?

При ее приближении стало видно, что ее пластичность - заслуга происхождения, а не самой девушки. Броский макияж оказался мелкими-мелкими чешуйками сине-зеленого, с вкраплениями золотого цвета, а зрачок был вертикальным.  
\- Ну-ну, дорогая, излагай. И если информация подтвердится, то в отпуск пойдешь хоть завтра! - приглашающе махнул рукой мистер Смит.

\- Свет и Тьма. Информация обрывочная, и это скорее слухи, дошедшие до нас через не то, что десятые, а сотые руки. Но другой нет. Мерлин хорошо постарался спрятать концы в воду. Так вот... По обрывочным легендам выходит, что в его руках было два артефакта немыслимой мощности. Судя по всему, это было творение даже не людей или магических созданий. То ли это откуда-то с Изнанки Мира, то ли с другого измерения, тут легенды расходятся. Но один из артефактов назывался Ключ Рассвета и ему был подвластен Свет во всех его проявлениях. Солнце, магия, врачевание, векторы силы, урожаи... Все, что можно назвать Светом. Второй назывался Ключ Заката, и он был полным антиподом Рассветного. Ненависть, месть, война, голод, страх. И тут уже просто домыслы тех, кто собирал информацию: то ли их уничтожили, то ли они сами "потерялись", но после Мерлина они больше нигде не всплывали. Да и как выглядят Ключи - тоже неизвестно. Но в одном все сходятся - они работают только в паре. Лорд, что с вами?!

Только теперь мистер Смит обратил внимание на своего спутника: бледный до зелени, с синими губами, держась одной рукой за сердце, а второй изо всех сил опираясь на трость, лорд Малфой выглядел как маг, который вот-вот умрет от сердечного приступа.  
\- Мне... мне уже не надо знать, есть ли на моем Роде заклятие, наложенное Мерлином, - поднял безумные глаза на девушку и ее начальника мужчина. - Оно есть, и я даже знаю, почему оно наложено.

\- Ключ Рассвета и Ключ Заката, да? Да?! - почти запрыгала на месте девушка, чьего имени так никто и не назвал.   
\- Я скажу, но тогда ничего не буду должен, а вы мне поможете бесплатно, - выдвинул условие лорд.  
\- Идет, - после некоторых раздумий согласился Смит.

**_\- Когда-то подлостью был уничтожен Ключ Рассвета,  
В руке недоброй сломан был Заката Ключ.  
Но то, что создано самим Творцом - нетленно,   
И на прощанье тихо прозвучало: "Я вернусь"._ **

\- И что это? Неужто еще одно пророчество? - с досадой воскликнул глава Отдела Тайн.  
\- Малфои во все века ненавидели иных. На уровне рефлексов, инстинктов. Даже мысли о совместном времяпрепровождении вызывали рвоту, в лучшем случае. А могли и лихорадку. Никогда, никого из животных в Роду, - хрипло проговорил Люциус, которого усадили на ближайший стул и столпились вокруг. - Нас такое не напрягало, подумаешь, причуда крови. Если бы не две вещи. Сегодня утром мой... сын принял... Наследие. Серебристые, почти незаметные рожки, хвост и татуировка на пол-лица. Пока я ругался с женой, он исчез из комнаты в неизвестном направлении. Моя супруга - дама исключительно здравомыслящая, и именно она высказала несколько мыслей, которые до того не приходили в голову никому из Малфоев. Самое удивительное, что у меня не возникло такого уж отторжения, поэтому я принял ее план. 

Но мне надо было немного успокоиться, поэтому я пошел сюда не через камин, а через Косую Аллею. Возле аптеки я встретил Северуса, а следом за ним вышла и Сибилла Трелони. Я все время думал, что она шарлатанка, но именно она произнесла то, что вы слышали. И еще. Не было конвульсий, не было замогильного хрипа. Таким голосом в опере петь, а не на уроках шептать. Вам стоит проверить подлинность того самого пророчества.  
\- И вы думаете, что ваш сын...? Кто? Рассвет или Закат? - деловито поинтересовалась девушка.  
\- Не знаю... Наверное, все же Рассвет. Нет в Драко той жесткости, которая требуется Наследнику такого Рода, как наш. И он всю жизнь мечтал стать колдомедиком.

\- Да, но почему вы думаете, что именно ваш сын именно Ключ Рассвета? Подумаешь, совпадения, - подал голос кто-то из задних рядов.  
\- Потому что Малфои превратились из никому неизвестной фамилии в могущественную семью именно при Мерлине и благодаря его покровительству. И нигде нет упоминаний того, даже на Родовом Гобелене, кто был супругом или супругой Арманда Малфоя.  
\- Та-а-ак... То есть, вы полагаете, что Ключи - это живые люди, и они были спрятаны в чьих-то Родах. А что, логично. Но тогда почему они не проявились раньше? - наперебой загалдели все.

\- Так, тихо! - осадил всех Смит. - Прелесть моя, с завтрашнего дня ты - в отпуске.   
Девушка-змея кивнула, но без того торжества, которое ожидалось - похоже, разворачивающиеся события были столь захватывающи, что она сама была не рада своей награде.  
\- Остальные ищут следы заклинаний Мерлина у лорда Малфоя и любые упоминания о внезапном влиянии не пойми кого, а так же проверяют на чистокровность, повторяю: чистокровность, то есть, никаких магических созданий все английские семьи.  
После этого распоряжения раздался дружный стон.

\- Так, я не понял? Что за стоны? За работу, лодыри! Англию ждут интересные времена!


	4. Chapter 4

**Англия, Нора, дом семьи Уизли, тем же утром.**

\- ААААААА!!!!! - со второго этажа раздался дикий крик Рона, и почти сразу же следом - отборнейший мат. Причем, голосом Поттера.   
\- Ух ты! - дружно, в один голос, восхитились Фред и Джордж. - Неужто наш Гарри стал мужчиной?  
\- Что там такого могло случиться, - прекратив хлопотать на кухне, озабоченно подняла голову к потолку Молли Уизли.  
\- Да ладно, наверное Ронни опять паука углядел, - кисло скривившись, высказал свою догадку Перси, с тоской ожидающий того момента, когда обязательный семейный завтрак закончится, и можно будет вернуться в Лондон.  
\- Рон слишком много чего боится, ему пора взрослеть, - безразлично прокомментировал Билл, с тревогой заглядывая в лицо своей жене. Будучи на пятом месяце, она тяжело переносила беременность, и ее муж старался как мог облегчить ее положение. Подложить подушку под спину, подставить скамеечку под ноги, принести стакан кислого лимонада и тост с сыром.  
\- Нам надо пойти и проверить, что там могло случиться? - единственная, кто проявил беспокойство, была Гермиона, также находившаяся здесь, в Норе, по непонятным ей самой причинам.

Рон не мог найти более подходящего момента, чтобы кубарем скатиться с лестницы на второй этаж, и начать тыкать пальцем туда.  
\- Т-т-там... т-там... т-т-т-там... - его заклинило на одних словах. Стоящие дыбом волосы, круглые и полные безумного ужаса глаза показывали, что причина крика была совсем не маленькой, мохнатой, и многоногой.  
\- Ронникинс, ты чего? Арагога увидал? - покатились со смеху близнецы. 

И... замолчали, когда жалобно заскрипели ступеньки под чьим-то совсем немаленьким телом. Сначала показались ноги, обутые в тяжелые ботинки, в которые были заправлены кожаные штаны. Настолько узкие, что казалось, будто их нарисовали на ногах. Длинных таких ногах, ровных и весьма... весьма, да. Поверх штанов болтался край черной футболки, на которой был рисунок рыбного скелета и надпись на непонятном языке. Поверх футболки болталась довольно занимательная короткая кожаная куртка. Но самое главное и интересное - это был тот, кто находился внутри всех этих одежек.  
Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Тот самый воробушек Гарри, всего за одну ночь вытянувшись едва ли не на полметра, раздавшись в плечах так, что они занимали аккурат пространство дверного проема, и вообще... Причина утреннего вопля Рона становилась более, чем ясна. Кто бы это не был, это однозначно был НЕ Гарри Поттер. Пусть у него хоть десять раз его внешность. По очень простой причине - у Гарри Поттера НЕ МОГЛО быть хвоста, рожек и красно-черной татуировки на пол-лица.

\- Гарри...? - пролепетала Джинни, сумевшая первая оправиться от шока.  
\- Детка? Что ты на меня так смотришь? Нравлюсь, да? - Гарри пошловато подмигнул девушке.  
\- Гарри Поттер! - набрав в грудь воздуха, заголосила Молли. - Как ты смеешь разговаривать с нами таким тоном?!  
\- А че? - плюхнувшись на свой стул, Гарри закинул одну руку за спинку стула, и развалился на сиденье.  
\- Гарри, правда, зачем ты так, - укоризненно нахмурилась Гермиона. - Это невежливо по отношению к остальным, неприлично, если ты находишься в обществе, да и попросту обидно для хозяйки дома! - горячо заговорила девушка, которую до глубины души поразило хамство всегда такого вежливого и приветливого Поттера.  
\- Упс, - смутился Поттер, и сел ровно, скромно опустив очи долу. - Так нормально смотрится?  
\- Гарри, хватит издеваться! - расцвела гневным румянцем Грейнджер.  
\- Герми, лапушка, да чего ты так паришься? - развалился в прежней позе Гарри. - Подумаешь, они здесь еще и не такое видели.  
\- Гарри, как ты.. каким образом... все это? - отмерла Джинни, и повела руками в воздухе, дублируя свой вопрос жестами.  
\- Мне везет, детка, - опять подмигнул ей Гарри.  
\- Гарри, как ты разговариваешь? - завелась Молли.  
\- А че? - не понял Поттер. - Есть какие-то правила?  
\- Хотя бы элементарной вежливости! - гневно воскликнула Гермиона.  
\- Герм, лапушка, ну какая вежливость может быть с быдлом? - жалостливо посмотрел на нее этот новый Гарри.  
\- Так, Поттер, а ты не забыл, что находишься в гостях? - вступился Билл, которого сильно задело это высказывание.  
\- Неблагодарный ребенок, - рухнула на стул Молли, - как же так? Чем мы могли тебя обидеть, Гарри, что ты с нами так? Разве мы хоть раз дали тебе понять, что ты нежеланный гость? Мы разве тебя чем-то обидели? Так скажи, и мы все исправим!  
\- Да без проблем скажу! А чем исправлять будете? - поблескивая глазами, подался вперед Поттер. - Опять зельем Доверия, Подавления и прочими?  
\- Так, Поттер, не знаю, что с тобой такое, но ты перешел все границы! - вскочил со стула Перси. - Не нравится у нас? Выметайся!

\- Какая экспрессия! Какой гнев! Какой талант! - восхищенно округлил глаза и губы Гарри. - Браво! Брависсимо. Нет, серьезно. Такие чувства, меня аж пробрало.  
\- Гарри, ты что, какие зелья? Да что с тобой такое сегодня? Может, тебе в Мунго надо? - Билл разрывался между Флер и семьей.  
\- Мунго? - задумчиво свел глаза к переносице Поттер. - Неа, не хочу. Там меня признают неведомой зверушкой, и заберут на опыты. А наш добренький директор поплачет, бородой утрется, и скажет, что ему жаль, что он не уследил. Но раз уж я так и не женился еще на нашей прелестной маленькой шлюшке, то моих денюжек вам не видать, как своих ушей.

\- Так, Гарри. Я вызываю врачей - тебе определенно нужна помощь, - в первый раз за все утро сподобился заговорить Артур Уизли. - Я все понимаю, но выслушивать оскорбления в адрес нашей семьи я не хочу. Потом тебе самому же стыдно будет!  
\- Гарри, нехорошо так говорить о нашей маленькой сестренке, - в один голос укоризненно сказали близнецы. - Она, конечно, любит мальчиков, но называть ее шлюшкой не стоит.

\- Ой, да ладно вам! Нет, что, серьезно?! - вытаращился на всех Поттер, когда увидел устремленные на него со всех сторон укоризненные взгляды. - Вы что, и правда не в курсе, что наша Джинни уже вовсю спит с парнями? Я даже могу сказать, с кем и сколько раз!  
\- Мистер Поттер, я не знаю, что с вами произошло, но хочу, чтобы вы покинули мой дом. И не возвращайтесь, пока не придете в себя! - всхлипывая, заявила Молли.  
\- Молли, вы что, серьезно думаете, что я вернусь к вам, если приду в себя, как вы говорите? - скептически глянуло на нее это чудовище. – Правда, думаете, что теперь, когда в моей крови не бултыхается пара литров непредусмотренных зелий, за каждое из которых можно получить бесплатные апартаменты в Азкабане, я куплюсь на весь этот спектакль?  
\- Гарри, какие зелья, какой спектакль, да что с тобой вообще сегодня такое? - вскочила на ноги Гермиона.

\- Примерно те же, какие и у тебя булькают, милая, - ухмыльнулся Поттер. - А спектакль... Ты что, не видишь, как эта, без сомнения, достойная дама, выглядывает тайком поверх своего передника, оценивая нашу реакцию? Да, Молли? - подойдя к ней со спины, Гарри обнял женщину за напрягшиеся плечи, и вкрадчиво заговорил снова:  
\- Ну же, Молли, выплесни свой гнев! Я прямо чувствую его на своем языке. Он такой терпкий, с нотками олеандра. А твоя ненависть имеет вкус цикуты... Годами, годами ты держала все это в себе. Но теперь у тебя есть я, не держи же все в себе, выплесни. Давай, скажи, как ты ненавидишь нас всех, как ты завидуешь другим и как ты мечтаешь, что все, все умрут... Ну же, Молли, облегчи свою душу, скажи, как ты относишься к Флер. Ведь ты ненавидишь ее и Билла. Разве тебе не станет легче, если ты скажешь им это в лицо?

\- ДА! Да, я их ненавижу! - совершенно неожиданно в воцарившейся тишине завопила мать семейства. - Ненавижу ее! Такая, вся из себя холеная, богатенькая, красивенькая! Я! Я тоже могла такой быть! Если бы не этот нищий тощий уродец, который подлил мне зелья беременности и я не смогла скрыть ее на помолвке с Лестрейнджами! Я сейчас могла быть леди, носить шикарные платья и драгоценности! А вместо этого нарожала кучу неблагодарных ублюдков, лентяев и недоумков! Вот что он нашел в этой тощей вобле? - и обвиняюще тыкнула пальцем в смертельно бледную Флер, вжавшуюся в спинку стула. - Что?! У него работа, хорошая денежная работа, и он как положено приносил деньги домой, а не спускал их на всяких шлюх! Она же полувейла, а они спят без разбора со всеми. И теперь он тратит деньги, которые принадлежат мне, на нее и ее отродье!

\- Мама... Как ты можешь? Ты сама говорила, что ты безумно рада, что я нашел свою любовь и что у нас будет ребенок? - Билл был столь же бледен, как и его жена и находился в таком же шоке.  
\- Я тебя кормила, поила и растила! Мои это деньги! - завизжала Молли. - Я имею на них больше прав, чем ты! Если бы не ты, то ничего бы сейчас не было! Зачем ты вообще появился на свет?!

\- Вот... вот видишь, насколько легче тебе становится, - рассмеялся тихим бархатным смехом Гарри. Пораженные поведением всегда такой доброй и приветливой Молли, остальные не заметили, как запульсировала радужка, теряя свою зелень, и вытянулся в вертикальную щелочку зрачок. - Давай, скажи всем, что ты о них думаешь! У тебя есть еще Персик, есть Рон, близнецы, Гермиона. Давай, не стоит останавливаться на полпути!

\- Перси? Это вечный зануда и сухарь? - послушно переключила свое внимание миссис Уизли на следующих жертв ее гнева. - Ничтожество, пыжащееся казаться не тем, кто он есть - нищий голодранец и урод. Да кому он нужен?! Сдохнет под забором и ладно. Быстрей бы только, а то он так мне надоел!

Рон, самая большая ошибка в моей жизни! Надо было не колебаться, а удавить его в колыбели, как и хотела! Вечный неудачник и завистник, только и способный, что ныть! Что, так трудно было выпросить у Поттера новую метлу, которую так хочешь? Или вообще вытянуть побольше денег! Так нет же, сидит трутнем на шее, и ноет, ноет, ноет! Ненавижу!

А эти, - пылающий лютой злобой взгляд вперился в прижавшихся друг к другу близнецов, - два выродка, только и способных делать свои дебильные шутки! А ведь уже давно могли бы иметь столько денег! Разве это так сложно - сварить парочку зелий да продать их подороже? Все равно их никто не заподозрил бы! А вместо этого они только зазря тратят деньги на свои опыты! Как же я всех вас ненавижу! Как я мечтаю, чтобы вы все сдохли!

\- Видишь, Молли, как легко становится на душе, если не молчать? - вкрадчиво промурлыкал на ухо ей Гарри. Несколько раз огладив ее по плечам и рукам, он предложил:  
\- Ну же, закончи начатое: Джинни, я, Гермиона... Что ты о нас думаешь?

\- Шалава, а не дочь. Я ей что сказала - чтобы она не смела спать с парнями! Только с тобой, и желательно залететь, чтобы ты не отвертелся! Конечно, пришлось бы отдать все артефакты, книги и часть денег Дамблдору, за то, что прикроет нас от аристократов, но все равно это лучше, чем вообще ничего. А там ты у нас дохнешь, у Джинни выкидыш, и мы свободны и богаты!  
\- А как же Гермиона? Молли, ну что же ты так, мы договорились, обо всех и правду, - укоризненно погладил по голове женщину Поттер.

\- Мерзкая грязнокровка! Но это единственный шанс хоть немного поднять за ее счет силу Рона. Только надо было сделать так, чтобы ей и в голову не пришло смотреть на кого-то еще, кроме этого малолетнего идиота. Да и деньги ее родителей лишними не будут - сколько их, жертв войны? А как только родит, от нее можно и избавиться. Я устала... Я так устала от них всех... Ну почему они не могут думать о будущем сами? Почему я должна это делать?  
И совершенно неожиданно для всех она расплакалась по-настоящему, с громкими всхлипами, шмыганьем носом и завываниями.  
\- Вот так, давай, видишь, насколько легче тебе стало, когда не надо больше молчать и скрывать свои мысли и чувства? - гладил ее по голове Гарри.

\- Жениться на шлюшке... Ай-яй-яй... неужели ты действительно на это рассчитывала? Хотя да, запросто. Я же тоже пентюх был, так все могло получиться. Ну что, Билли, останешься тут? Только не позволяй своей милой Флер пить сегодняшний чай - он с добавками. Они, конечно, для меня, а то я слишком уж робок был с вашей сестренкой, но для беременной это может окончится выкидышем.

\- Флер... прости меня... - серый, как-то весь потускневший Билли присел на корточки возле стула супруги и прижался к ее руке лбом. - Я все думал, что так будет легче и проще, если рядом будет моя мама, она ведь семерых родила. Но... Мне предложили перевод во Францию, а я отказался. Но все еще можно исправить. Думаю там, подальше от моей... семьи... нам будет гораздо лучше. И я напишу Чарли. Давай сегодня же уедем? А? Там твоя мама, отец, сестра... Вряд ли они будут хотеть твоей смерти и смерти нашего малыша.

Залопотав что-то на французском, Флер Уизли, в девичестве Делакур, со слезами кинулась мужу на шею, одновременно проливая водопады слез, что-то говоря и целуя его лицо.   
\- Знаешь, наверное мы даже наши вещи забирать не будем, ладно? - встав, Билл поднял ее на руки, и шагнул к камину. - Мы с тобой лучше все новое купим уже во Франции.  
Вспышка зеленого пламени, и они переместились в лондонскую квартиру Билла.

\- Я хотел сегодня рассказать, что собираюсь сделать своей девушке предложение. - Скомкав судорожным движением салфетку, поднялся и Перси. - Свадьба состоится, но, раз обо мне в этом доме думают ТАК, то я определенно в этой семье лишний. Надеюсь, мой будущий тесть не откажется принять меня в Род. Прощайте.  
Еще одна вспышка зеленого пламени.

\- Мы однажды столкнулись с лордом Прюэттом, нашим дедом. Он сказал, что мы многообещающие молодые люди, жаль только, что Уизли и Предатели Крови, - встали непривычно строгие и серьезные Фред и Джордж. - Наверное, он бы не сказал так, если бы не думал над тем, как это можно исправить. В любом случае, нам потребуется его совет, потому что раз мы не нужны здесь, то здесь нам ничего не нужно.  
Вспышка.

\- Ну что, лапуля, мы остались последними? - обратил ехидный взгляд Поттер на Гермиону. - Только постой, не стоит тащить отсюда в новую жизнь всякую гадость.  
С этими словами он подошел к оцепеневшей девушке и положил ей руку на затылок. Прикрыв глаза, он сосредоточился. Примерно через полминуты Гермиона резко позеленела и кинулась к ведру с очистками. Едва только успела склониться над ним, как ее скрутил приступ кашля, итогом которого стал ком мерзкой на вид слизи, от которого по кухне моментально распространилось такое зловоние, что закашлялись все остававшиеся в помещении.

\- Фу!! Вот это да, какой гадостью тебя поили! Не, нам точно здесь делать больше нечего! Пошли? - не дожидаясь ответа, Гарри обхватил девушку за талию и исчез. Так и не воспользовавшись камином. С минуту поглядев на это место, четверо оставшихся Уизли дружно набрали воздуха и открыли рты...

* * *

\- Гарри, моя талия находится несколько выше, чем лежит твоя рука, - извернулась Гермиона, стряхивая наглую ладонь, оглаживавшую ее по бедру и тому месту, что пониже спины.

\- Ой, да ладно! - весело скалясь отмахнулся от нее Поттер. Обойдя подругу по кругу, он прищелкнул языком, - не, так ты точно на воблу похожа. А если еще пара лет - то на такую же старую драную кошку, как Макгонагалл, у которой всего счастья в жизни - это март, когда кошаки гуляют. Хоть от них внимание получить, раз уж люди на нее ноль внимания. Ну-ка, а если так...  
Еще один круг вокруг, несколько взмахов руками, и вместо невзрачных брючек, такой же кофточки и удобных туфель, больше подходящих для пожилых женщин, чем для шестнадцатилетней девушки, на ней совсем другая одежда.

Цвета первой весенней травы, платье струилось по телу, подчеркивая все его изгибы. Широкая полоса под грудью, две широкие ленты вверх, служащие лифом и завязываясь на шее, а от нижнего края полосы оно спадало тремя слоями тончайшего шелка до колен. Длинные и стойные ножки почеркивали на несколько тонов темнее платья босоножки на невысоком изящном каблучке. Переплетения тонких полосочек приковывали взгляд к тонкой щиколотке и изящной стопе. От легкого ветерка защищал широкий шарф, накинутый на плечи. Буйством синих, зеленых, золотых и розовых красок, он был похож на райский сад. А обычно непокорная грива, безжалостно стянутая в стариковский пучок, лежала на спине роскошными волнами, отблескивая на солнце золотом, бронзой и медью.

\- Гарри... Что это? - раскинув руки, девушка в шоке пыталась оглядеть себя со всех сторон.  
\- Да так, обычная трансфигурация. Ты бы так постоянно выглядела, если бы тебя не поили всяким-разным. А то что это такое - молодая красивая девушка, а ведет себя как старая дева со стажем? Ну что, пошли?

\- А куда? И где это мы? И что вообще с тобой случилось? Откуда этот хвост, рожки, татуировка? Гарри, ты понимаешь, что тебе нельзя показываться на людях в таком виде? - наверное, Поттер все-таки несколько ошибся, когда решил, что привычка засыпать собеседника градом вопросов у Грейнджер вызвана зельями.

\- Ну, я таким проснулся. Прятаться я не стану: не нравлюсь - идите проблюйтесь, а я такой, какой есть. Откуда мне знать, откуда что взялось? А мы в тупике на Косой Аллее. Счас выйдем, и будем всех шокировать! Ну что, пошли всех шокировать? - еще одно подмигивание и улыбка, на которые сегодня был так щедр Гарри, только куда более теплые, чем то, что досталось Уизли. Сделав глубокий вдох и расправив плечи, Гермиона привычно небрежным жестом положила руку на подставленный локоть, и сделала первый шаг в новую жизнь.


	5. Chapter 5

**Примерно за полчаса до скандала в доме семьи Уизли.**

\- Так, Нарцисса, прекрати истерику! Это не помогает в его поисках! - сердито рявкнул Снейп на женщину. 

Несправедливо рявкнул, надо заметить: леди Малфой не проливала потоки слез, не висла на крестном ее сына мертвым грузом, требуя немедленного результата и не совершала иных действий, способных довести мужчину до белого каления всего за четверть часа. Она просто иногда вздыхала и смотрела на зельевара таким умоляющим взглядом, что тому хватило всего пяти минут, чтобы выйти из себя. Все оставшееся время он старательно пытался не обращать на нее внимания.  
Забившись в уголок, Нарцисса приложила уже пятый по счету платочек к глазам, производя минимум звуков. И едва не подпрыгнула, когда раздалась сдержанная, но весьма экспрессивная ругань.

\- Северус, что? Что?! - подскочив к мужчине, она не выдержала и все-таки схватила его за рукав, заглядывая в лицо. - Что с моим мальчиком, Северус?! Где он?!  
Не отвечая на вопрос, зельевар создал Патронуса и отрывисто произнес:  
\- Люц, если ты закончил, срочно домой - поиск привел меня к Уизли, но сигнал слабый и какой-то странный, будто эхо.  
\- Уизли? Предатели Крови? Северус, так чего ждем? Пошли быстрее! - и развернулась в вихре юбок, но была поймана за рукав.

\- Мы никуда не пойдем, - раздраженно воскликнул Снейп. - Думай, о чем говоришь! Если он у них, то, во-первых, почему? А во-вторых - с какой стати? Я тебя понимаю, так как сам за него тревожусь, но без Люца мы к ним не пойдем. Меня могут приплести к Пожирателям, и обвинить в чем в голову взбредет. Ты - женщина, тебя вообще могут проигнорировать. А вот Люциус у нас - победитель Темного Лорда, и ему отказать крайне сложно. Нам придется подождать, и отслеживать местонахождение Драко до его возвращения. До той поры тебе стоит переодеться и привести себя в порядок - никто не должен знать, насколько плохи дела.  
\- Да, прости, ты прав, - выдохнула Нарцисса. - Но я так боюсь... 

\- Мордред и Моргана, да когда же все закончится... - запустив обе руки в волосы, почти простонал зельевар, оставшись в комнате один. Прихватив с собой кристалл, карту и плошку с зельем, он почти рухнул в кресло, едва не расплескав жидкость. Дотянувшись до низкого столика сбоку, он плеснул себе в низкий бокал янтарного напитка. Да, утро, и уже пить - это никуда не годится. Однако бывают ситуации, когда о правилах хорошего тона стоит забыть ради бедных нервов, и сегодня был именно такой день. Точнее - утро. И что сулит оно, начавшись так...  
Северус успел сделать всего два небольших глотка, когда в комнату вернулась преобразившаяся Нарцисса, принявшая свой обычный вид Ледяной Королевы. И почти сразу же следом вспыхнул камин, из пламени которого шагнул Люциус в сопровождении ничем не примечательного человека.

\- Люц? Ну как? - стакан со спиртным был поставлен на столик и тут же забыт.  
\- Хреново, - максимально честно высказался Люциус.  
\- Ну-ну, зачем так категорично, - укоризненно поцокал языком его спутник. - Ничего смертельного, просто придется повозиться.  
\- Что вообще произошло? - не стал ходить вокруг да около зельевар.  
\- Ну... судя по всему, все дело во власти, - развел руками гость. - Можете звать меня мистер Смит, как и любого из моих сотрудников. Так вот, если коротко и ясно, то у Мерлина было два живых артефакта - Ключ Рассвета и Ключ Заката. Первый отвечал за Свет, а так же действия и эмоции, ему сопутствующие. Любовь, радость, урожай, исцеление и тому подобное. Второй, как вы уже поняли, был ему полной противоположностью: смерть, месть, похоть, война, убийство. Мы пока не уверены, слишком мало информации, но вроде как, они парные, то есть, действуют только рядом друг с другом. И это не вещь. Это живые люди. Судя по всему, ваш сын - Ключ Рассвета.  
\- Но как? Каким образом, если у нас никогда не было магических созданий в Роду? - воскликнула Нарцисса.  
\- А дело не в них, - улыбнулся мистер Смит. - Дело в том, что кровь была запечатана и спрятана в вашем Роду, но, чтобы ее не разбудил неудобный брак, на Малфоев было наложено заклятье крови, вызывающее отторжение самой мысли об общении с созданиями магии, не говоря уже о союзе. Мы здесь, чтобы уточнить кое-что в семейных хрониках вашего Рода и проверить Гобелен.  
\- Это можно сделать и позже, - нетерпеливо перебил Смита зельевар. - Есть более насущная проблема - я нашел Драко, но он у Уизли. И надо поторопиться, пока не случилось чего-нибудь непоправимого.  
\- Уизли? Странно, они-то как могут быть связаны? - озадачился Смит. - Вы не против, если я с вами?  
\- Чем больше народа, тем лучше, - твердо заявила леди Малфой. - И чем дольше мы медлим, тем больше вероятность, что они причинят вред моему мальчику.  
Уже шагнув к камину, Снейп решил в последний раз проверить местонахождение Малфоя-младшего. И вовремя.

\- Стойте! Он уже в Косой аллее!  
\- Косая аллея? - теперь удивился и Люциус. - Но там-то что... ладно, это проще выяснить на месте.  
Дружный хлопок, и группа взрослых стоит на специальной аппарационной площадке. Сойдя с нее, чтобы не мешать другим, они остановились возле переулка между зданиями.  
\- И где он? - задала вопрос Нарцисса. Все завертели головами.  
\- Не знаю - зелье показало, что он где-то здесь, - пожал плечами зельевар.

Но Драко здесь не было. Зато были Поттер и Грейнджер, вышедшие прямо из того самого проулка, где стояли маги.

* * *

Все замерли. Люди на Косой аллее сначала останавливались, а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, шли дальше, будто ничего странного не происходит. Проводив взглядом еще одну такую группу, мистер Смит восхищенно цокнул языком.

\- Какая великолепная способность! Мистер Поттер, у вас нет желания поработать на нас? Оплата и бонусы по высшему разряду!  
\- У вас? - хитро прищурился Поттер. - Хм-м-м... заманчивое предложение, да... Какие амбиции, азарт, предвкушение силы. И мыслишки о мести мелькают. Интересно, кто оказался таким недоумком, что вызвал гнев такой могущественной личности?

\- Леди Малфой, - хитрые зеленые глаза с вертикальным зрачком обратились на сжавшуюся женщину. - Примите мое почтение и восхищение: столь долго терпеть такого супруга, как ваш, это же сколько силы воли иметь надо?! Сколько же гнева вы ощутили, какая жажда мести в вас кипела... Как же вы хотели, чтобы и ему однажды стало так же больно, как частенько было вам... Могу обрадовать - сейчас ему совсем нехорошо. Можно сказать, что ваша самая сокровенная мечта сбылась.

\- Лорд Малфой, - ради такого объекта своего внимания Гарри даже обошел мужчину по кругу. - Холодный, надменный аристократ, лютой ненавистью ненавидевший своего папочку, почти не знавший свою мать, женившийся по приказу и в свое время сгоравший от вожделения к своему другу... Какая вы у нас занятная личность - столько бессмысленной, беспощадной ненависти к абстрактому понятию по прихоти давно рассыпавшегося в прах старика, боявшегося конкуренции.

\- И вы, мастер Зелий... - перешел к последнему участнику спектакля одного актера Поттер. - Нелюбимый всеми, ненавидимый даже самим собой, кому вы нужны таким? Ни рыжеволосой девчонке, любившей жизнь настолько, что однажды даже она оказалась не в силах терпеть ваши комплексы и желчь. Ни одному аристократу, который подсчитал, насколько выгоднее иметь Мастера Зелий в друзьях и бросившего ему подачку, ради которой вы теперь готовы в лепешку расшибиться. Лживый, лицемерный старик, который без труда увидел все это, и плетет из вас все, что душе угодно. Как же легко дурить голову тем, кто сам на это согласен! Мастер Зелий, которого травят все, кому не лень! Как же вы все смешны и жалки в своем самодовольстве и ничтожестве!

Над Косой аллеей несся звонкий, веселый смех. Люди не понимали, что слышали, но зябко передергивали плечами, и шли дальше, хмуро припоминая все обиды, которые им нанесли. Послышался рев нескольких детей, которых молодые мамы вывели на прогулку в этот погожий денек, и тут же послышалась ругань - кто-то требовал заткнуть этих плакс, родительницы не остались в долгу, и буквально через пару минут до того мирная улица превратилась в один большой скандал.

\- Мистер Поттер, - позвал, растеряв всю свою доброжелательность, мистер Смит, становясь именно тем, кем был - главой самого могущественного Отдела в Министерстве. - Прекратите все это. Я понимаю, что вам нелегко сейчас, однако это не причина сеять раздор по всей Англии. А если вы не успокоитесь, и не найдете Драко, то на территории нашей страны вашими стараниями вспыхнет еще одна война, которая станет концом всему.  
\- А с чего бы это вдруг я должен искать Хорька? - искренне изумился парень.

\- А вот с чего, - схватив лорда Малфоя за руку, мистер Смит одним движением палочки рассек ему ладонь и сунул начавшую кровоточить конечность под нос Поттеру. - Есть одна старая легенда, для которой не место и не время, но если вы не найдете Драко в ближайшие часы, то вряд ли доживете до своего дня рождения.

Вот только вряд ли Поттер слышал эти последние слова - блаженно прикрыв глаза, он, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в руку Люциуса, с утробным урчанием слизывал с нее выступившую кровь. Длинными, долгими движениями язык двигался прямо по порезу, не давая пропасть ни капле крови. Постояв так с минуту, аристократ закрыл порез второй ладонью, перекрывая доступ к ранке.  
\- Я всего лишь отец. Найдешь его - и получишь не замену, а оригинал, - бестрепетно глядя в жуткие глаза, заявил лорд. Взбешенно хлестнув себя несколько раз по бокам хвостом и негромко рыкнув, Поттер беззвучно исчез. Вот он еще стоял и скалил... небольшие клычки? А вот его уже нет.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, раз вы были вдвоем, логично предположить, что вы сможете рассказать нам всю историю с начала? Верно? - обходительно улыбаясь, обратился невыразимец к девушке. Вот только, хорошо знающие его сотрудники без труда бы определили, что мистер Смит не только изволит сильно гневаться, но и о чем-то тревожится. А это очень-очень-очень плохой знак, ибо вещей, способных вывести его из себя практически не существует.  
\- Д-да, - еле смогла выдавить из себя Гермиона, на которую обрушились все эмоции сегодняшнего утра. Пока еще утра! Боже, но если день начался ТАК, то как же он продолжится?!  
\- В таком случае, дамы и господа, предлагаю вам переместится в более подходящее для разговора место, ибо магия мистера Поттера более не защищает нас от излишков внимания, - мягко намекнул на неуместность их присутствия в людном месте Смит.  
\- Домой. Немедленно, - непривычно жестким тоном скомандовала леди Малфой.  
\- Думаю, нам стоит прояснить некоторые вещи, - холодно глядя на друга(?) заявил Снейп.

Больше не тратя времени на разговоры, вся компания с хлопком переместилась в Малфой-Мэнор.

* * *

\- Итак, мисс Грейнджер, не соблаговолите ли просветить нас, с чего началось утро мистера Поттера? - сев в крсло, и сложив пальцы домиком, задал первый из накопившихся вопросов мистер Смит.

Поначалу запинаясь и заикаясь, Гермиона начала рассказывать о событиях сегодняшнего утра. Про крик Рона, про спуск Гарри по лестнице, про, про, про... Постепенно ее речь выравнивалась, а сама она начала беспокойно расхаживать по гостиной, даже близко не заморачиваясь тем, где все это происходит.  
\- Вот значит, как... - глубокомысленно протянул невыразимец и откинулся на спинку кресла. - Занятно. Крррайне занятно.  
\- Занятно? - ледяным тоном переспросила Нарцисса. - Вы находите занятным то, что мой супруг, который не жалел для меня меда, вожделел мужчину? И обманывал меня долгие годы?

\- Нарцисса, ты уже утрируешь, - недовольно откликнулся стоящий возле бара Люциус. - Мои чувства - это мое дело, которое тебя не касается. Тем более это было давно.  
\- А в чем же причина, что ты о них промолчал? - голосом, полным яда, поинтересовался зельевар. - Побрезговал нищим полукровкой? Что ж ты так... недальновидно?

\- Господа, дамы, думаю, вам стоит замолчать и выслушать меня, пока вы не наговорили чего-нибудь такого, о чем будете сильно жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь, - встал на середине комнаты Смит. - Прежде, чем испепелять меня взглядами, припомните, что вам стало сегодня известно. Ну? Ключ Рассвета и Ключ Заката. Помните, чем они так необыкновенны? Думается мне, что ваша семейная идиллия во многом обязана именно вашему сыну. Ключ Рассвета - это Свет во всех его проявлениях, припоминаете? Скорее всего, ребенку верилось, что его родители самые-самые, и что они любят друг друга. Благодаря этой вере вы смогли находить компромиссы. Мирным путем.

\- А Гарри - Ключ Заката, верно? - склонила голову к плечу Гермиона. - Ссоры, раздоры, подзуживания...  
\- А еще - гнев, ненависть, месть, войны, похоть. Браво, мисс. И если вы мне сейчас назовете причину их появления, то я сделаю вам предложение, которого редко кто удостаивается.  
\- Мне нужно хоть немного информации, - пытливо посмотрела на невыразимца девушка, запрещая себе думать о том, какое же предложение ей хочется услышать.  
\- Времена Мерлина, два живых артефакта немыслимой мощности, после его смерти нигде не всплывавшие. Полное отвращение лордов Малфоев на любой намек о магических созданиях и заклятье крови на самом Роду. Ваши выводы? - переход от изложения фактов к вопросу был настолько резким, что все вздрогнули.

Но мисс Грейнджер молчала. Она только скользила по комнате и людям невидящим взглядом да что-то проговаривала про себя. При резких разворотах ее юбка заманчиво обвивалась вокруг ног, приковывая к ним взгляд, а так раздражающие зельевара на его уроках волосы колыхались блескучей волной.  
\- Мерлину не хотелось, чтобы эти артефакты попали в чьи-то руки, - остановившись в очередной раз, медленно начала сопоставлять факты Гермиона. - Причины могут быть разными: зависть, жадность, предусмотрительность, страх, что они попадут в недобрые руки. Их масса. Он мог соединить браком с Малфоями один из Ключей - скорей всего Рассвета, а потом попросту заблокировать кровь. Тогда были совсем другие знания и на многое смотрели сквозь пальцы. Почему именно магические создания? Ну, думаю, дело в их силе. Это смотря какое создание - если в нем есть магия, то один, два, три брака могли существенно ослабить блокировку, что было недопустимо. Отсюда и привитое отвращение.  
\- Браво, мисс! - несколько раз хлопнув в ладони глава Тайного Отдела. - Но почему именно сейчас? И именно так?  
\- А это уже Гарри. Может быть, они тоже были латентными носителями генов Ключа, тут надо разбираться, но, скорее всего, во всем виноват Волдеморт.

У всех присутствующих отобразилась на лицах разная степень удивления тем, насколько свободно девушка произнесла это имя, до сих пор вгоняющее в ступор страха простых обывателей.

\- Скорее всего, такая блокировка стояла и на всем Роде Гарри. Но его Авада могла что-то нарушить. Возможно даже, что имено в ней и была причина, а не в жертве его матери. И даже наверняка так, - кивнула сама себе Гермиона. - Потому как меня сейчас дико интересует один вопрос: а остальные матери что, собой не жертвовали ради своих детей? Так почему повезло только Гарри? Так вот, блокировка была нарушена, а если артефакты были взаимосвязаны, то одновременно с этим нарушился блок и у Малфоев. Затем школа, где они контактировали каждый день. Насколько я заметила, Гарри очень неконфликтный человек, однако Драко был исключением из правил. Пять лет почти десять месяцев подряд... Я же читала про Наследия, было кое-что, когда меня заинтересовал этот момент. Думается мне, что за эти годы блок был нарушен до такой степени, что в свой срок он активизировался, потянув за собой и Гарри. Я права?

\- Мисс Грейнджер, - Смит встал со своего кресла, подошел к девушке и с поклоном поцеловал ей руку, - я приглашаю вас на стажировку аналитиком в мой Отдел, а как только закончите школу - сразу же получите работу у меня. Соглашайтесь, не пожалеете.  
\- Конечно, я согласна! - не сдержав радости, едва не запрыгала на месте она. - Вы что, такой шанс только раз в жизни выпадает!  
\- А как же ваши планы на брак с мистером Уизли, мисс Грейнджер? - раздался саркастичный голос Мастера Зелий. - О ваших планах на будущее и внеземной любви не знал только самый ленивый.  
\- Мистер Снейп, если вам так не повезло в жизни, то это не причина и другим ее портить, - вздернула носик девушка. - И вообще. Возможно, как изобретателю зелий вам нет равных, но как педагог вы - ниже плинтуса. Особенно, если это вы отвечаете за безопасность учеников на территории школы.  
\- За безопасность учащихся отвечает директор школы, а вы похоже, забыли, что вам там учиться еще два года? - недобро прищурился Снейп.

\- Вообще-то, я имела в виду другое, - так же недобро сощурилась Гермиона. - Если вы Мастер Зелий, то почему в вашу голову не пришло, что такого тупого, ленивого, завистливого и попросту неприятного человека, как Рон, невозможно полюбить самостоятельно?  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, вы что, пытаетесь сказать, что вас опаивали? - вкрадчиво протянул лорд Малфой, что-то прикидывая про себя.  
\- Я не пытаюсь, - повернулась к нему Гермиона. - Я это говорю открытым текстом. Не знаю, что сегодня сделал Гарри, но его действия вывели из моего организма что-то очень зловредное. Я так легко себя чувствовала только перед поступлением в школу. А оглядываясь назад, я в ужас прихожу от своего поведения и манер - я так себя не вела даже в три года!

\- Господа, дамы... - опять взял слово мистер Смит, - я понимаю, что слова мистера Поттера вызвали в вас бурю негодования. Однако я прошу вас учесть, что это - сама его нынешняя суть, сеять раздор и ссоры везде, где он присутствует. Я искренне надеюсь, что нахождение рядом с ним мистера Малфоя-младшего уравновесит это желание, в противном случае наш Отдел будет вынужден принять меры. Думаю, вы догадываетесь, что их благополучие напрямую зависит друг от друга. И я очень рассчитываю на то, что вы окажетесь более благоразумны, и не станете поддаваться на его провокацию. На этом вынужден откланяться, нас ждет масса работы. Лорд Малфой, как только получим первые результаты, мы вас известим. Леди Малфой - мое почтение. Мистер Снейп, лорд Малфой, на вашем месте я бы устроил тотальную проверку всех учеников, только не перед каникулами и не сразу после приезда, а где-то посреди семестра. Министерство окажет вам в том любую помощь и поддержку, даю вам свое слово. Давно пора было сделать это, но все как-то руки не доходили. А власть над целой школой в руках одного человека - это всегда нехорошо. Мисс Грейнджер, если вы все еще настроены работать у нас, то нам пора.

Обменявшись с Мастером Зелий еще одним пламенным неприязненным взглядом, Гермиона подала руку вежливому мистеру Смиту и шагнула с ним в пламя камина, исчезая в зеленых сполохах.  
Поглядев туда несколько секунд, зельевар обернулся к лорду Малфою, с интересом наблюдающим за ним, и с негодованием воскликнул, от удивления позабыв все свои обиды:  
\- Люц, нет, ты видел?! Она посмела мне перечить! И даже повысила на меня голос!

На что последовал меланхоличный ответ:  
\- Друг мой, а ведь она тебе даже не жена...


	6. Chapter 6

**Несколькими часами ранее. Драко.**

Глядя в полные бешенства и гадливого отвращения глаза отца, Драко как-то сразу понял, что его счастливое детство закончилось. Закончилось в светлое, безоблачное утро, в его шестнадцатый день рождения. Его мама... она слишком любит его отца, чтобы пойти против, несмотря на то, что он ее сын. 

Чудовище, бывшее ее сыном, как показал быстрый взгляд в зеркало, возле которого он все еще стоял, как-то отстраненно слушая перепалку родителей. Что ж, он больше не хочет видеть того, как смотрит на него его отец, не хочет видеть, как в глазах матери появится такое же выражение. Все, что он может - это уйти сам, пока его не вышвырнули за дверь.  
Быстро скользнуть к гардеробу, всего за минуту натянуть на себя приготовленную с вечера одежду и обувь, прихватить пару ближайших рубашек, одни брюки и накинуть какую-то куртку. Колебание, неуверенность, но в карман куртки отправляется горсть мелких безделушек, вроде запонок, брошек для воротников мантий и тому подобное. Судя по по всему, скандал в его комнате только набирал обороты, поэтому, не желая снова показываться на глаза, он аппарировал прямо из гардеробной к воротам поместья прямо так, как был. Уже там парень с каким-то недоумением начал рассматривать охапку вещей у себя в руках - а тащить их как, узлом связывать, что ли? Сбросив свою ношу на землю, он именно это и попытался сделать - скатать прихваченную одежду комом, более удобным для переноски. Но у него ничего не получалось - то сверток слишком большим получался, то слишком неудобным, то рукава или брючины свешиваться начинали...  
Промучившись так несколько минут, он все же вспомнил, что является магом, и трансфигурировал из какого-то сучка маленькую сумку, в которую и запихал вещи. Выйдя за ворота, он несколько секунд потоптался, а потом опять аппарировал.

Оказавшись там, где и планировал, Драко уже хотел было выйти из своего укрытия, но в последнюю секунду все же спохватился. Опустив глаза, он понаблюдал, как мечется из стороны в сторону забытый хвост, потом поднял руку и ощупал рожки. С этим надо было что-то делать: показаться в таком виде на людях - это все равно что нарисовать на себе мишень.  
С хвостом оказалось проще всего - завернуть его в три оборота вокруг талии, заправив пушистый кончик внутрь, и у него есть пусть и странный, но пояс. Немного удлиннить накинутую куртку, чтобы укрывал его, и с этим все в порядке. А вот рожки... Выглянув из своего убежища, Драко внимательно огляделся по сторонам. Нет, так просто не выйти - слишком много народа. К счастью, ему припомнился поход за школьными принадлежностями двухгодичной давности и несколько магглорожденных. Поэтому из сумки была извлечена одна рубашка, и так же изменена на странную шапку, виденную им тогда на одном из будущих первокурсников: короткую матерчатую шапочку с длинным козырьком. Самое то - и глаза прячет, и рожки, и цвет волос. Повертев в руках палочку, парень все же не нашел в себе решимости сломать ее, и сунул в сумку. Вот теперь все. Дальше откладывать уже нельзя. И сделав глубокий вдох, Драко шагнул из грязного тупика на Косую аллею, зашагав к дверям "Дырявого котла".

Выйти в маггловский мир оказалось просто - всего лишь пристроиться за каким-то потертым магом, который и открыл проход. Быстро скользнув в арку, и не обращая внимания на окрик сзади, Драко постарался затеряться в узких улочках Лондона. И теперь пришло время задуматься: вот он ушел. Вышел к магглам. А дальше что? Что дальше делать? Не имея документов, знакомств, не зная, как и чем живут люди здесь. Перекинув ремень тощей сумки через плечо, он огляделся по сторонам. М-да-а-а... То еще местечко - один в один Лютный Переулок, где ему однажды довелось побывать с отцом. Или он больше не смеет называть его так? Ладно, он подумает об этом завтра, а сейчас надо убираться куда подальше, пока не привлек к себе излишнего внимания здешних обитателей. Мало ли что...

\- Эй, пижон! - сбылись самые худшие опасения Драко, когда его окликнул наглый, уверенный голос. А ведь он прошел всего две улицы! Самое лучшее, что он мог сделать - это не обращать внимания в надежде что, не получив отклика, от него отвяжутся.  
\- Так, тощак, ты че, по хорошему не понимаешь? - дернули его за руку, разворачивая лицом к спрашивающему. А это уже было плохо: вместо одного обнаружилась целая банда. Ладно, его крестный был сторонником всестроннего развития мага, помня свое безрадостное детство, когда не мог дать отпор. Поэтому крестника зельевар почти что дрессировал. Дать физический отпор без применения палочки Драко мог, но скольким? Одному - без проблем, двоим - это уже сложнее, троим - без травм для себя не обойтись, ну а четверо - это уже без шансов. А перед Малфоем сейчас стояли семеро достаточно взрослых парней, и у каждого в руках было что-нибудь, что можно было использовать как оружие.

\- Вы это мне? - в лучших традициях семейства Малфой высокомерно поинтересовался Драко.  
\- Тебе, тебе, красавчик, - насмешливо хмыкнул, по видимости, главарь этой банды. - Это наш район, и всяким приблудам тут не место. Хочешь пройти - плати. Не платишь - значит, имеешь проблемы.  
\- Браво! - восхищенно вытянул губы трубочкой парень. - Столько слов подряд... Давно учил эти три фразы, что б так ровно, без запинки?  
\- Ах, ты, сука! Я же с тебя твою шкуру себе на коврик спущу! - разъярился главный.  
\- Возможно, спустишь, а возможно - зубы обломаешь... - индифферентно пожал плечами Драко. - Меня сейчас отец из дома выгнал, разве что не проклял. Идти мне некуда, терять нечего, жаловаться - некому. Думаешь, я так просто позволю себя убить? Обломаешься. Я защищаться буду, да, завалить вы меня наверняка завалите, вот только, кто из вас целым после останется?

\- Бобби, слышь, он дело говорит, - несмело заговорил один из банды. - Может, просто потрясем его на бабки, да отпустим? Раз уж его папаша из дому выставил, вряд ли у него много есть, смысл с ним махаться? К тому, слышал, что он сказал? Думаешь, Бет станет лучше от того, что ты подерешься?  
\- Так вам деньги что, не себе нужны? - вычленил кое-что интересное для себя Драко.  
\- Не, - ответил словоохотливый мелковозрастный бандит, подозрительно сильно похожий на угрюмого вожака, - это для Бет, нашей младшей сестренки. Она болеет, страховки у нас нет, поэтому в больницу ее не берут, а лекарства дорогие...

\- Заткнись, Пат, - раздраженно отвесил подзатыльник названный Бобби. - Как будто такому мажору интересно знать, каково живется простым людям, - горько заметил парень.  
Как только сейчас заметил Драко, он вряд ли был старше его самого, но тяжелая жизнь уже оставила на нем свой отпечаток, в том числе и в виде нескольких шрамов.  
\- Не знал, - устало пожал плечами Малфой, - но, похоже, скоро узнаю. Отец ведь меня не просто из дому выставил, но и без денег и документов. А мне сегодня только шестнадцать исполняется. И что теперь делать - я понятия не имею.

\- Оппа... - даже озадачился таким поворот судьбы кто-то. - Это что же, у тебя сегодня днюха, и тебя из дому поперли? За что? За татушку, что ли?  
\- Да нет... Там другое - отец заподозрил маму, что она рога ему наставила, ну и... вот. Так что там с вашей Бет? Я к чему спрашиваю, - поторопился уточнить бывший наследник благородного Рода, - я же хотел медиком стать, но мне нельзя было. Только у меня крестный - классный травник, так он меня кое-чему учил. Могу посмотреть, если вы мне место подскажете, где можно первое время пожить так, чтобы разных вопросов не задавали.  
\- Травник? - задумчиво прикусил губу Бобби, старательно не замечая, с какой надеждой смотрит на него его младший брат. - А сможешь?  
\- Я же не вылечить обещаю! - фыркнул на это Драко. - А всего лишь посмотреть и сказать, что и как. Ну, и если смогу, что-то сделаю.  
\- Ладно, - видимо, то, что этот залетный хлыщ не стал убеждать их, что способен поставить на ноги маленькую Элизабет одним движением пальца, убедило всех куда скорее, чем любые обещания. - Тогда можешь пожить у нас пока - папаша опять в тюряге, и выйдет не раньше, чем через пару месяцев, а маман давно уже лыжи с кем-то сделала. Поживешь в их комнате, но оплату - наличкой!  
\- Идет, - согласно кивнул головой Малфой.

* * *

\- Мда-а-а-ам... - удрученно протянул блондин, оглядываясь в убогой гостиной. Было видно, что дом пытаются поддерживать в чистоте, но бедность, переходящая в нищету просто бросалась в глаза, несмотря на все старания. - Не моя комната, конечно, но вряд ли я в ближайшем будущем попаду туда. Ладно, где она?

\- Что, блондинчик, не привык к такому, да? - со сдержанной злостью и застарелым гневом съехидничал старший из братьев. - Небось, всю жизнь только с золота и жрал, на шелке спал.  
\- Ну, с золота есть неудобно, как и вообще с металла - еда быстро остывает. На шелке тоже спать не слишком удобно - все время куда-то скользишь, - пожал плечами Драко, не желая рисковать хоть каким-то убежищем. - И вместо того, чтобы напоминать мне, что было, лучше бы показал, кому тут требуется помощь. А то пока будешь трясти передо мной яйцами, доказывая, что они у тебя стальные, и помогать-то будет уже некому.

\- Пошли, - непонятно хмыкнул Бобби, проходя в одну из комнат. Там, на узкой койке, застеленной хоть и серым, но чистым бельем, лежала девочка лет пяти. Ее как раз поила из чашки чем-то непонятным женщина необъятных размеров.  
\- Миссис Роза, - кивнул ей Бобби, - как Бет?  
\- Ох, Роберт... - горестно вздохнула она в ответ. - Или перестань прятать ее от служб, и тогда ей помогут, или найди деньги на доктора. Она долго не протянет. А если и тебя бобби* заберут, то дела вообще худо будут.  
\- Ниче, прорвемся, - угрюмо насупился в ответ парень. - Но Элизабет и Патрика я им не отдам! Я тут одного привел, говорит, будто его травами лечить учили. Не знаю, посмотрим. Ну, чего встал? Иди, лечи! - толкнул хозяин дома к постели Драко.

\- Обалдел? - Малфой повернулся и даже покрутил у виска пальцем. - Я один М... хрен знает где шарился и неведомо что трогал. Хочешь, что бы я ее махом угробил? Где у вас тут руки помыть можно? И, желательно, с мылом.  
\- А ты сечешь, - посмотрел на него Роберт уже с надеждой, - пошли, покажу. И бейсболку можешь уже снять - а то мозги передавит.  
\- Обойдешься, - спокойно "послал" его Драко.

\- Ну, смотри, дело твое. Вот, мойся, - за короткой перепалкой они успели выйти из комнаты, сделать три шага и оказаться в крохотном санузле, в который, не иначе, каким-то чудом, смогли вместить не только унитаз, но и ванну. - Но вода - только холодная, так что...  
Оставив Драко одного, Роберт позволил своему гостю справить возникшие надобности и сделать то, за чем он вообще-то сюда и зашел - вымыть руки.  
Вернувшись в комнату, Драко под пристальным взглядами Роберта, Патрика и миссис Розы принялся за осмотр. Поначалу он думал ограничиться поверхностным осмотром, и выдать что-нибудь такое, общее, но совершенно неожиданно для себя, увлекся. Аккуратно прикасаясь к девочке, щупая ее пульс, осматривая зрачки, слушая дыхание, Малфой все яснее ощущал, что ЗНАЕТ, как и чем ее лечить.

\- В общем, так... - минут через пятнадцать, протянул он. - Дела у вас не ах, но и не так, чтобы смертельно. Но еще пара суток, и помочь ей никто не сможет.  
\- Ты, немочь бледная, ты же обещал! - не выдержал и сорвался один из братьев.  
\- Заткнись, - настолько холодно и равнодушно бросил Драко, что все в комнате вздрогнули. - Если ты припомнишь, я обещал посмотреть, в чем дело, а не вылечить. Но на твое счастье, я могу это сделать, только кое-что нужно для этого.  
\- Что? У нас нет денег на дорогие лекарства, я же говорил! - запустил в волосы обе руки Роберт. Этот жест был так похож на другой, что Драко даже вздрогнул.  
\- Ты вообще что-нибудь помнишь из того, что я тебе говорил? - устало ссутулился на краю кровати Малфой. - Я травник, да и то - через пятое на десятое. И мне потребуются травы, а не лекарства.  
\- Много бабок? - деловито осведомился Пат.  
\- Если у вас есть кто-то, кто примет золото, то я сделаю первый взнос за проживание, - горько усмехнулся Драко.  
\- Ты же говорил, что у тебя бабла нет! - обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем Роберт.  
\- Так у меня его и нет, - развел руками Малфой.  
\- А откуда золото? - вконец запутались все.  
\- Отсюда, - несколько рывков, и две пуговицы с куртки отлетели с негромким треском. - Вот, если сумеешь получить за них деньги, то можно купить все нужное. Вряд ли трава у вас стоит дорого. Я даже список напишу, чтобы ты сам все купил.  
Короткие поиски чего-нибудь, на чем можно написать список и чем написать.  
\- Бля-я-я, - покрутил головой Бобби, - золотые пуговицы... Совсем вы зажрались там, у себя! - но, к счастью, обошелся только этой фразой. Крепко сжав в кулаке два драгоценных кусочка металла и клочок бумаги, он вышел куда-то быстрым шагом.

\- Слушай, как тебя хоть зовут-то? - бочком подобрался к нему оставшийся в комнате Патрик. Миссис Роза совершенно бесшумно, при ее-то габаритах, вышла еще когда разговор только зашел о деньгах.  
\- Драко Люциус... А впрочем, вряд ли меня так теперь зовут, - глубоко вздохнул отныне бездомный ненаследник. - Наверняка он уже успел выжечь меня и с Родового Гобелена, и с Книги... Как хочешь, так и зови.

\- Прикольное погоняло, - "оценил" Патрик. - Тогда я буду звать тебя Дрейк, а то твое Драко совсем уж дикое. - Слышь, а как так получилось-то, что шестнадцать лет твой папехен считал тебя своим сыном, а потом за одно утро рррраз! и перестал?  
\- У богатых есть свои методы, - принялся на ходу выкручиваться теперь уже Дрейк. - Я-то на него не очень похож, больше на маму, а тут мне шестнадцать исполняется, пора передавать отдел под мое руководство, чтобы учился управлять семейным бизнесом. А это такие деньги, что и за всю жизнь не потратить, даже если специально стараться. Вот и подстраховываются многие - анализы крови делают... Видимо, мои как раз пришли, а там совсем не он отцом значится. Ну, я и предпочел уйти сам и побыстрее, пока он не решил, что несчастный случай со смертельным исходом предпочтительнее, чем такой позор, о котором узнают все и быстро... - к концу объяснений голос Драко совсем сел, а рубашка пропиталась ледяным потом - он всего лишь придумал объяснение, почему решил уйти, но кто сказал, что он ошибся? Ведь лорд Малфой любил своего сына и жену, а не непонятного уродца и изменщицу! Где гарантия, что озвученный сценарий не пришел в голову не слишком обремененному совестью лорду? Нет, что ни говори, но он вовремя сбежал! И магией постарается не пользоваться: во-первых, пока несовершеннолетний, а во-вторых, так его будет совсем не просто найти!

\- Х-х-х-а! Ну и веселуха у вас! - покрутил головой мальчишка, которому вряд ли было больше тринадцати лет. - Слушай, насчет Бет... Ты правда можешь ее вылечить?  
Глаза, глядящие на него, были полны такой мольбы, что Драко не выдержал и отвернулся. Он никогда не думал, что чувствуют и как живут те, кому не очень повезло в жизни. Уизли не в счет: будучи магами, они были редкостными лентяями. Дом у них косой и кривой, огорода, как в Малфой-Мэноре нет... Ну и что, что ухаживают за ним домовики? Он же видел, что не так уж это и трудно! Одежда всегда растянутая, штопаная, не по размеру. Они же не сквибы - неужели так трудно воспользоваться магией и устранить все недостатки? В конце концов, Трансфигурацию в школе они для чего проходят?

А эти ребята? Они бедны, но дом буквально вылизан до блеска, за девочкой есть уход и оба брата ищут все способы, чтобы поставить ее на ноги и не отдавать каким-то службам. Да, не самый честный путь они выбрали, но, даже будучи избалованным магом, Драко хорошо понимал, что найти работу двум, по сути, детям - задача почти невыполнимая. И если уж он может помочь хоть чем-то - он это сделает.  
\- Я постараюсь, Патрик. Очень постараюсь.  
\- Ладно, я тебе верю.  
Пока не принесли нужное, Драко решил посмотреть кухню и кое-что приготовить заранее. На кухне оказалась газовая плита, которую зажег ему Патрик, так как сам он понятия не имел, как это делается. На беззлобное подтрунивание мальчишки Малфой только плечами пожимал. Общими усилиями был наполнен чайник, найдена ткань и проглажена утюгом, с которым очень ловко обращался младший из братьев.

Пока они занимались всеми делами, выяснилось, что такое службы, и почему Роберт так сильно настроен против них. Что старший из братьев уже два года не ходит в школу, но продолжает гонять туда Патрика, и только из-за болезни их маленькой сестренки он сейчас прогуливает. Что у Роберта классно получается делать математику, и про него говорили, будто он гений, но... Но ребятам из трущоб есть только две дороги - тюрьма или кладбище. 

Примерно через час вернулся Роберт, неся два полных бумажных пакета. В одном были продукты, а во втором - заказанное Драко, и даже немного больше.  
\- Это все? Тебе больше ничего не нужно? - заимев хоть какой-то запас продуктов и надежду на лучшее, Бобби заметно подобрел.

\- Да. Теперь не мешайте мне, - Драко принялся сосредоточенно разбирать свой заказ. Над кое-чем он горестно вздыхал, что-то откидывалось в сторону сразу, над чем-то он одобрительно цокал языком. В какой-то момент он подскочил на месте, а потом кинулся к пакету с продуктами - и оказался прав, найдя именно там недостающий ингридиент.  
\- Так, народ... Вопрос жизни и смерти - у вас есть медная посуда и стеклянная лопатка? - Малфой едва не хлопнул себя по лбу, забыв о самам важном - посуде для приготовления лекарства.  
\- Блин, ты раньше спросить не мог?! - рассердился Патрик. - Счас сбегаю к миссис Розе, может, у нее есть.  
\- Тогда одна нога там, другая - здесь. Я пока начну все резать, - напутствовал его Драко.  
Под пристальным взглядом Роберта начинающий зельевар принялся священнодействовать. Особым образом резались и ломались веточки, стебли и листья, а что-то откладывалось пока в сторону.   
Видимо, миссис Роза жила где-то совсем рядом, так как не прошло и пяти минут, как Патрик вернулся с медной кастрюлкой и стеклянной палочкой.   
Молча кивнув, Драко наполнил ее водой, а потом поджег газ спичками.

\- Так, а теперь просто смотрим, и молчим. Мне лучше знать, что и как, потому обойдемся без комментариев. Договорились? - не дожидаясь ответа, Малой начал творить. Застыв у стены молчаливыми памятниками самим себе, братья во все глаза наблюдали за четкими, выверенными движениями.  
Через час в кастрюльке кипела ярко-зеленая жидкость. Взяв заранее приготовленную банку, Драко отлил в нее примерно треть жидкости, а потом добавил последний компонент. Еще четверть часа, и в емкости остывал все тот же зеленый кисель, застывающий на глазах.  
\- Все. Три раза в день по три глотка за час перед едой, и два растирания - утром и вечером, - устало оперся о край стола Драко. Перед глазами плавали черные мушки от напряжения, но внутри разливался жар понимания, что все удалось как надо, и теперь одна маленькая девочка пойдет на поправку, радуя своих братьев.

Переложив и мазь в приготовленную банку, Драко вернулся к Элизабет. Потормошив ослабевшую девочку, парень уговорил ее сделать те самые три глотка, а потом начал мазать тоненькое тело еще горячей мазью. Под его ладонями скапливался жар, утекая в слабое тело, и он почти чувствовал, как лихорадка начинает отступать прочь.  
\- Мазь греть не обязательно, можно и холодной, но лучше немного растереть ее в ладонях, чтобы потеплела, - дал он последние инструкции. И тут послышался стук в дверь. - Вы кого-то ждете?  
\- Нет, - Патрик и Роберт переглянулись, после чего старший крадучись отправился смотреть, кто там пришел.  
Вернулся он ошарашенным.

\- Слушай, Дрейк, или как тебя там... Там... в общем... Слушай, тебя там просят еще на кое-кого посмотреть, если можешь. Ты пойми - у нас нет лишних бабок на всяких докторов и дорогие лекарства, а если ты можешь лечить травами... Наши тебя в жизни не тронут, и ты тут будешь, как сыр в масле кататься, если что. Оставайся, а? Я имею в виду, совсем.  
\- Откуда они знают? - удивился Драко.  
\- Тут не улица, а базар. Знает один, знают все. А этот охламон, - легкий позатыльник Пату, - вряд ли держал язык за зубами. Ну как, глянешь?  
\- Ладно, пошли, посмотрим, что там, кто и как, - тяжело вздохнул Малфой. Что ж, рассчитывать на то, что где-то его будут ждать с распростертыми объятиями - глупо. А иметь обязанных ему жителей криминального района - не самое плохое в его ситуации.

После первого был второй... потом третий... пятый... Как оказалось, болели здесь многие, а деньги на врачей имел мало кто. Уже через три часа о том, что в их районе появился классный доктор, который лечит дешевыми травами, и берет недорого, знали все. И уже даже очередь образовалась, к кому он пойдет следующим.   
Если бы не Патрик, Драко протянул ноги уже к вечеру. Взяв на себя роль его добровольного телохранителя, Пат отбривал самых наглых, и объяснял Драко самые простые вещи, в которых этот богатенький нифига не понимал. И только благодаря мальчишке Малфой смог вырваться на обед.  
Квартира братьев встретила их пока еще слабым, но смехом Элизабет, вкусными запахами и искренней улыбкой Роберта.

\- Слушай, Дрейк! Это просто чудо какое-то! Наша Бет смеется и просит кушать, а я уж думал, что все - все-таки придется обращаться в соцслужбы.  
\- Бобби, а откуда все это? - удивленно обвел рукой обильный стол Пат. - Вроде, ты немного принес?  
\- А это ему спасибо скажи, - кивнул старший на Драко. - У нас народ не без понятий, вот и расплачиваются, кто чем может. Слышь, ты наверное, голоден, как тролль, да? Давай, мой руки и садись - заслужил.  
Драко не пришлось уговаривать дважды. Быстро выхлебав суп, он потянулся за вторым. Съев и его, он понял две вещи: первое - он никогда в жизни не ел ничего вкуснее, а второе - он не наелся и хочет еще!

Вторую порцию он ел уже гораздо спокойнее, и, наверное, не только поэтому и не подавился, когда с тихим хлопком посреди комнаты появился тот, кого он ожидал увидеть меньше всего - Гарри Поттер!  
______________________________________________________  
*бобби - насколько я знаю, так называют английских полицейских


	7. Chapter 7

**Время, общее для всех. Примерно четыре пополудни.**

\- Мама... - пискнул Патрик, сползая под стол и утягивая за собой сестренку.  
\- Поттер? - изумился Драко. - Ты что тут делаешь, да еще и в таком виде? - при виде своего наваждения парень едва не рухнул со стула, так ему захотелось... захотелось... до зуда в кончиках пальцев и вибрации свернутого хвоста захотелось прикоснуться к нему. И не только прикоснуться - Поттер пах как самое вкусное мороженое, которое хотелось слизать до последней капли запаха.

\- Хоре-е-ечек... - пьяно протянул на это Гарри. - Как же ты пахнешь!  
Драко рванулся из-за стола, но хвост Поттера не дал ему сбежать. Правда, во время этой возни с головы Малфоя слетела бейсболка, которую от отказался снимать наотрез.  
\- Не понял? - глаза незваного гостя стали идеально круглыми при виде изящных рожек Драко, да и вообще - от всего его общего вида.  
\- Бля, ты кто такой?! - заорал от порога Роберт, держа в вытянутых руках пистолет.  
\- Сам бля, - оскорбился Поттер. - я тут за Драко пришел. А ты в меня своей пукалкой тычешь. А если я разозлюсь? Ты подумал, что я с тобой тогда сделаю? Или не с тобой?  
\- Только тронь их, шрамоголовый, - с угрозой протянул блондин, - и я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю. Как минимум - кастрирую.

Правда, после этих слов перед его глазами предстала картина, совсем противополжная угрозе. И на этой картине они занимались такими приятными вещами... Приходилось прилагать просто титанические усилия, чтобы не показать свою тягу шрамоголовому, но, видимо, удавалось плохо, так как завораживающие зеленые глаза неотрывно следили за каждым его движением, и Поттер самым наглым образом принюхивался к нему! Да еще и этот хвост, который так сладко поглаживал его по спине, что у Драко подгибались колени. Как ему теперь выкручиваться?!

\- Так вы что, знакомы? - из-под стола на изготовившихся к драке парней глядели глаза, горевшие азартом и предвкушением. - Нет, я тогда понимаю твоего папахена, Дрейк, если твоя мать изменила ему с такими рогами, то я бы тоже разозлился.  
\- Да не изменяла она ему! - безнадежно заорал Драко, извиваясь, и все же скидывая с себя хвост Поттера. - Не изменяла! Я сам таким уродом утром стал! Что ему еще оставалось думать?!  
\- То есть, я что, по-твоему - урод? - оскорбился Гарри.  
\- Урод, урод, правда, ты всегда им был. Только сейчас это всем видно, - махнул на него рукой Малфой.

\- Народ, вы кто? - тихим, напряженным голосом спросил Роберт, осознав, что парень, которого он приютил утром - не совсем человек. Или совсем не человек, как и тот, кто появился на их кухне только что. И что эти двое вполне себе так знакомы. - Черти? Ангелы?

\- Ангел? Ангел? Малфой - ангел?! - заржал Поттер. От пробившего его хохота он даже на ногах стоять не мог, и свалился на стул Драко, подвывая и всхлипывая от смеха. Иногда у него вырывались нечленораздельные возгласы, от которых эта истерика только набирала обороты.  
Смиренно вздохнув напоказ, и обиженно - про себя, Драко набрал в кувшин ледяной воды из-под кухонного крана и вылил на голову веселящегося Поттера. Смех как ножом отрезало, зато шипеть начал, как вода на раскаленной сковородке.

\- Только посмей рот открыть, - угрожающе навис над ним Малфой, - здесь ребенок!  
Вняв угрозе, Поттер молча встал, и принялся отряхиваться. Его хвост вытянулся к потолку, а кисточка на кончике распушилась. Впрочем, почти сразу же от него повалил пар. Минута, и все, волосы и одежда опять сухие.

\- Да не ангелы мы, парень, - сел Гарри опять. - И не демоны. Мы просто люди, которым немного не повезло в жизни родиться вот такими. Или повезло - это с какой стороны смотреть.  
\- Мутанты, что ли? - окончательно вылез из-под стола Патрик, который никак не мог поверить, что вот именно сейчас, на их крохотной кухоньке, происходят такие события!  
\- Поттер, заткнись, - предупреждающе произнес Драко.  
\- Драко, светик мой, иначе что? - повернулся к нему Гарри, приподняв бровь.  
\- Иначе придут сюда злые дяди, и будет плохо не только нам, но и им, - кивнул Драко в сторону братьев и девочки.  
\- А... Ты про зачистку... - почесал макушку Гарри. - Не дрейфь, прорвемся!  
\- Слушай, Поттер... - прислонился к стене Драко, давая себе опору - ему становилось совсем уже невмоготу бороться с притяжением, излучаемым гриффиндорцем. - Ладно, я - наша семья чистокровна, так что появление магического создания пусть и случайно, но возможно. Но ты, полукровка, откуда это у тебя?!

\- А я чего, не имею права? - пожал плечами Гарри. - Я тоже не пальцем сделанный, и тоже, знаешь ли, родителей имею. И если бы кое-кто не сбежал, то давно бы узнал, в чем дело.  
\- А в чем дело? - тут же влез Патрик. Элизабет за все время так и не сказала ни слова, Роберт предпочитал слушать, а Патрик... Что ж, он пока еще не разучился быть ребенком и верить в чудеса.  
\- Да понимаешь... - оба парня переглянулись и синхронно почесали затылок, не зная, что сказать.  
\- О! Я понял! Понял! - едва не запрыгал Пат. - Вы - пришельцы!  
\- Да какие мы нахрен пришельцы... - запустил руки в волосы Поттер, окончательно превращая свои волосы в прическу "ежик испугался". - Я лично одинадцать лет рос в чулане под лестницей у "любимых" дяди и тети.

Слово "любимых" было произнесено таким тоном, что не допускало никаких иных толкований кроме того, которое было в него вложено. Видимо, это признание окончательно испортило Гарри настроение, так как, не обращая никакого внимания на слабое сопротивление, оказываемое Драко, последний был притянут к крепкой груди и стиснут тремя конечностями из пяти. Положив подбородок на его плечо, Поттер умиротворенно засопел, а сам Драко едва не замурлыкал.  
\- Подожди, но, если ты не пришелец, не мутант, то кто тогда? - отложил в сторону оружие Роберт, поняв, что никто не собирается посягать на его маленькую семью. Правда, отложил недалеко и так, чтобы схватить его снова было делом одной секунды.  
\- А самому слабо сообразить? - беззлобно фыркнул Поттер, которого близость Драко заметно успокоила. - Маги мы, самые обыкновенные маги.  
\- Сам ты обыкновенный! - моментально оскорбился Малфой. - Это ты у нас рос под лестницей, и до школы считал себя уродом. А я - отпрыск самой знатной и чистокровной семьи Англии! - как же повезло этим родственникам, что их сейчас здесь не было! Ибо Драко был готов зажарить и съесть их даже без соли.

\- Дракуся, - пощекотало ухо влажное дыхание, - ты БЫЛ отпрыском самой знатной и чистокровной семьи Англии. А сейчас ты - живой артефакт, как и я. И быть нам вместе в болезнии и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас.  
\- Звучит, как будто вы женитесь, - улыбнулся Патрик.  
\- Ни-ког-да, - по слогам отпечатал Драко, вновь начиная выкручиваться из объятий, в которых было так уютно, хорошо и правильно. - Поттер, да я скорее в подворотне сдохну, чем свяжу с тобой свою жизнь, - сказал, и сам ужаснулся тому бреду, который нес.

Ответа Поттера никто не услышал, так с чередой хлопков в коридоре появилось несколько новых действующих лиц.

* * *

\- Мама? Крестный? Заучка? Э-э-э...?  
\- Отец, Драко, если ты внезапно забыл это слово, - раздался низкий голос.  
\- Дра-а-ако... Вот это вид - в школе тебя бы на сувениры порвали, - это уже звонкий девичий.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - еще один красивый мужской голос был настолько ядовит, что, казалось, вот-вот отравит своих собеседников, - что вы стояли бы в первых рядах, учитывая вашу любовь к блеску.  
\- Профессор, знаете, вы так часто упоминаете чужую внешность с намеком на сексуальные отношения, что поневоле вызывает в собеседниках закономерный вопрос: а все ли ладно в вашей личной жизни, что вы уделяете столько внимания чужой?  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, могу задать вам аналогичный вопрос. С утра вы столько раз уже намекали мне на мою внешность, мои постельные предпочтения, мои предположительные увлечения, что я уже даже задумался - а не ревность ли в вас говорит?

\- Драко, мальчик мой! - красивой светловолосой женщине не было никакого дела до остальных - она крепко-крепко обнимала так похожего на нее сына. Настолько крепко, что это вызвало ревнивые взгляды со стороны Поттера.  
Не выдержав такой игры на своих нервах, он все-таки вернул Малфоя-младшего туда, где считал, ему самое место: в свои объятия.   
\- Что здесь происходит и как вы меня нашли? - потребовал ответа от всех Драко, больше не делая никаких попыток вырваться.

Патрик продолжал смотреть захватывающий спектакль, Элизабет тоже наслаждалась зрелищем, а Роберт смиренно сел на стул и приготовился наблюдать этот театр абсурда - вряд ли от него что-то могло зависеть в этой ситуации, а так, может хоть все малой кровью обойдется.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вам никогда не говорили, что не стоит тащить в рот что ни попадя? - фирменным жестом приподнял бровь Снейп. Мало ли, что вы проглотите.  
\- Ну, кое-что я бы потянул в рот с ба-а-а-альшим удовольствием, как и проглотил, - влажно облизнувшись, Поттер свел на нет все догадки о том, чтобы это могло быть.

\- Драко ушел из дома раньше, чем прояснилась вся ситуация, - лорд Малфой оглядывал убежище своего сына с таким явным презрением, что у Роберта все сильнее чесались руки пристрелить этого индюка. - Поттер ушел раньше, чем ему объяснили все. Но вам здесь не место.  
\- А где наше место? В цирке уродцев? Клетках невыразимцев? - горько усмехнулся Драко, поудобнее устраиваясь в сильных руках Поттера.  
\- Нет. В Малфой-Мэноре, как и подобает Наследнику Рода.  
\- А как же твоя ненависть, а, отец? Как же ты будешь терпеть отродье и выблядка в своем доме? - голос Драко сочился такой горечью и болью, что стало не по себе всем.

\- Тш-ш-ш, мой Дракон, - тихий шепот на ухо, - если пожелаешь, то я сведу его с ума, заставлю гореть своей ненавистью, он подавится своей злобой, захлебнется болью и утонет в раскаяньи... Он пожалеет о каждом своем слове, что причинило тебе боль. Хочешь, Свет мой?

\- Нет. Как бы то ни было, но он - мой отец. А уйти сейчас... я не могу, Гарри, - извернулся Драко, глядя в зеленые глаза с вертикальным зрачком. - Я не могу. Пойми... Я пробыл здесь всего несколько часов, но, Гарри... Оглянись. Смотри: Роберт, он, как говорит его брат - математический гений. Но он не может учиться, потому что ему надо защищать и содержать младших брата и сестру. Патрик художник - я видел несколько его рисунков, когда мы искали бумагу. У него не просто талант - у него самый настоящий Дар. Маленькая Бет еще слишком слаба, чтобы я оставил ее. И остальные... Миссис Роза - прирожденная сиделка, рядом с ней появляется надежда даже у безнадежно больного. У мистера Фланнери - самые вкусные булочки, которые я когда-либо ел. У Эллен - голос, как у сирены, ей бы в опере петь, а не на улице, зарабатывая гроши, половину из которых она отдает, лишь бы ее не трогали. И знаешь, сколько их здесь таких? 

\- Ну, насчет своей Бет можешь не беспокоиться, - прищурился Поттер, внимательно разглядывая девочку, - ты в нее столько своего Света вбухал, что она может спать на снегу, и хоть бы чихнула потом. Она же в жизни ничем не заболеет, может хоть голая плясать в чумном бараке! Да и вряд ли твой разлюбезный папочка захочет тебя еще раз разочаровать, правда? - широкая улыбка в двадцать восемь зубов и четыре клыка наглядно демонстрировали, кто в первую очередь будет огорчен бездействием лорда. - Да и остальные...

Расцепив руки на талии Драко с такой неохотой, что она была очевидна абсолютно всем, но оставив хвост прикасаться к нему, Гарри подошел к окошку и выглянул на улицу.  
\- Ну, Драко... поздравляю, - весело хмыкнул он через несколько секунд, возвращаясь на свое место, а руки - на талию Малфоя-младшего. - Ты не просто тут пообщался с народом. Ты попросту благословил целую улицу! Здесь же в ближайшие сто лет никто не заболеет, а везти будет поголовно всем! Радикально, зато действенно.

\- Поттер, откуда вы это знаете? - потребовал от него ответа зельевар.  
\- Я не знаю, - снисходительно поглядел на него Поттер. - Я это вижу. Вижу, сколько в вас скопилось горечи за все эти годы, страха, отчаяния, желания, ненависти, гнева... Вижу, насколько устала бояться леди Малфой за вас, Люциус, и за Драко. Вижу, как же вам сейчас плохо от того, что заклятье рушится, и вы осознаете, как сильно обидели жену и сына, вижу, сколько же гордыни в вас на самом деле. Я вижу, каким гневом пылает Гермиона на Уизли, на меня, на директора - вполне справедливо, между прочим, и какой интерес вполне определенного рода испытывает к вам, профессор.  
От последних слов девушка вздрогнула и покрылась кирпичным румянцем, не смея оторвать глаз от пола, и призывая про себя на голову своего приятеля все возможные кары, от чего тот только еще больше лыбился. А сам профессор как будто впервые посмотрел на свою ученицу как на человека, а не бесполое криворукое создание, коверкающее благородное искусство зельеварения. Не очень высокая, с пока еще не до конца оформившейся фигурой, но обещавшая в будущем стать настоящей красавицей, Грейнджер действительно была... интересной.

\- Тьфу на тебя! - в сердцах едва не сплюнул зельевар, поймав себя на столь недостойных мыслях. - Чего мы возимся? Стереть память, а там, если Поттер прав, они и сами выкарабкаются с удачей, подаренной им Драко. И вообще, с чего вы взяли, что заклятье рушится?  
\- Так ведь, оно было завязано на блок, - пожал плечами и объяснил, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, Поттер. - Есть блок - на нем висит заклятье. Нет блока - и заклятье сыпется, так как держаться ему уже не за что. Ну что, Дракончик, делаем, как они говорят?  
\- Нет, - заупрямился Малфой, чувстуя за спиной крепкое плечо, на которое можно опереться в любом вопросе или авантюре. - Или вы даете мне слово, что поможете, или я отсюда с места не сдвинусь.  
\- Советую соглашаться, - серьезно оглядел всех Поттер, - если вы еще не поняли - это теперь его суть, помогать всем. Особенно, если уже начал это делать.  
\- Так его надолго не хватит, он сгорит всего за пару лет, - охнула Нарцисса.  
\- А я на что? - гордо расправил плечи Поттер. - Думаете, я позволю своей половинке уделять кому-то внимания больше, чем мне? И вообще, заканчивайте, наконец эту бодягу, или я использую этот замечательный стол совсем в других целях - мочи моей больше нет терпеть!

Если Бет в силу своего возраста даже близко не поняла, о чем речь, братья не сразу из-за незнания некоторых привычек магов, то остальные сразу поняли, о чем так стонет Поттер. Впрочем, даже для непонятливых стало ясно, о чем разговор, когда Гарри самым недвусмысленным образом погладил Драко по бедру, а его хвост переплелся с хвостом Малфоя настолько очевидным движением, что в краску бросило всех.

\- Так, - безапелляционно заявила леди Малфой, - ничего не будет, пока не состоится свадьба! Потом - хоть все кровати в Мэноре сломайте, но до этого - ни-ни!  
\- Мадам, какая, нахрен, свадьба?! - завопил Гарри. - У меня же все лопнет уже сейчас! Сначала я хорошенько потрахаюсь с вашим сыном, а потом уже можете делать, что хотите!

\- Фу, так еще и педики! - устало выдохнул Роберт, который мечтал только об одном: чтобы вся эта толпа наконец-то покинула его дом, и забыть все, как страшный сон.  
\- Следи за языком, а то как бы самому не стать... педиком, - с угрозой повернулся к нему Поттер.  
\- Слушай, да хоть гамадрил... - поднял на него несчастные глаза парень. - Может, вы уже уйдете, пока у меня мозги совсем набекрень не свернулись, а?

\- Слышали? От нас устали, так что мы домой, а вы - делайте что хотите! - и двое парней, похожих друг на друга, как отпечаток и негатив, исчезли без единого звука.  
\- Мерлин, спаси и сохрани нас, - закрыл лицо ладонью зельевар. - Свет и Тень, воплотившиеся наяву... Воистину, ужасно древнее проклятье "Чтоб жить тебе в эпоху перемен". Но сколько можно? Вторая эпоха на моей памяти... Я слишком стар уже для всего этого...

\- У нас нет выбора, - философски отозвался Люциус, - либо мы плывем и выгребаем... Или мы сдаемся и тонем. Третьего не дано. Нарси, начинай готовить свадьбу - мне бы не хотелось, чтобы мой первый внук был бастардом. 

Трое взрослых магов и девушка исчезли с точно таким же хлопком, как и появились, оставив на кухне трех детей магглов с нестертой памятью. Впрочем, чего им бояться? Кто поверит россказням трех детишек из неблагополучного района?


	8. Эпилог.

Сидя в старом, но таком удобном и уютном кресле, величественный старик с тоской смотрел в темное окно, за которым вступила в свои права ночь. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что прав в своем решении, но другого выхода не видел. Слишком рано! Слишком, слишком рано давать такую мощь в людские руки. Он не видел никого, кто мог бы выдержать искус, и не воспользоваться выпавшим шансом получить в свои руки неограниченное могущество. А Магия... Госпожа милостива, она поймет, почему он сделал то, что сделал. Когда наступит свой срок, когда люди осознают свои ошибки - заклятье спадет, позволив вернуться тем, кто так помог ему вернуть баланс сил в этот мир. А пока пусть они поспят - их время еще не пришло. 

Самые страшные ошибки были сделаны из-за благих побуждений...

* * *

Сидя в старом, но таком удобном кресле, величественный старик смотрел в окно, за которым тихой поступью крался закат. Именно так, и никак иначе, должна приходить та, кто незван! Робко, как просительница, а не госпожа. Жаль, правда, что нельзя совсем от нее избавиться, но зато можно надеть короткий поводок, показывая, кто отныне ее хозяин.

До тех пор, пока есть Тьма, будут войны, голод, страх... Но Свет избавит людей от проблем, лишит их повода лить кровь и доказывать, что они - лучшие, первые... Зачем им это будет нужно, когда все будут равны? Осталось совсем немного: всего-то доделать работу всей жизни, а там и умереть можно будет, понимая, что теперь никто не остановит начатое. Пройдет совсем немного времени, и эту истину осознают и остальные, пойдя по указанной им дороге. 

А что он так поступил с мальчиками... Любая война требует жертв, и эта - не исключение. Когда все закончится, люди узнают, какую роль они сыграли в становлении нового мира, и оценят жертву, принесенную ими. Такие разные, но каждый из них был по-своему талантлив.  
Его Геллерт... Ну почему он не захотел понять его?! Почему он так настойчиво пытался доказать, что Тьма необходима этому миру?! Разве ему нужны ее боль, страх, ненависть? Разве станет лучше от того, что Смерть будет приходить за всеми подряд, не разбирая, кто перед ней: гениальный ученый, который может сделать еще массу открытий, спасающих жизнь и новорожденный младенец, который ничего не значит?!

Джеймс Поттер был самим воплощением Света. Именно такими и должны быть его верные воины: нетерпимые к Тьме, и внимающие мудрости старших. 

Том Риддл был очень умным мальчиком. Жаль, что Тьма была в нем столь сильна - ему бы пригодились такие, как он. Но... Том был слишком умен и слишком непокорен, а потом он позволил Тьме взять окончательно верх над ним. Что ж... Свет должен был показать, что из себя представляет Мрак, и должен был выяснить, кто еще отравлен скверной. И это удалось.

А Гарри... Светлый, наивный Гарри... Его ему было жаль больше всех. Такая чистая, невинная душа, ослепляющая своим светом. Но именно его жертва должна будет поставить последнюю точку в противостоянии, длящимся от сотворения мира. Милый Гарри... Он так естественно смотрится рядом с Джинни, разве можно пожелать ему другой возлюбленной? И его друзья - несмотря на свое происхождение, эта девочка тоже пылает пламенем веры. Но ее он сможет пощадить - людям нужна будет вера и знамя, и она вполне подходит. Ее скорбь будет искренна, ее вера - непоколебима, а ее чувство справедливости никогда не позволит ей усомнится и впустить в свою чистую душу ростки Тьмы. 

Смерть во имя всеобщего блага... Что может быть благородней?

* * *

Стоя в спальне Драко, двое парней пристально смотрели друг на друга. Нет, они не сомневались. Просто, оба слишком хорошо понимали, что после первого шага вперед дороги назад уже не будет. Хотя... ее уже не было, с того самого момента, как сегодня утром они осознали, что стали другими. 

Всего лишь сегодня утром... Завтра... Завтра им придется начать разгребать все, что скопилось за века, благодаря Мерлину, решившему, что будет благом спрятать от мира его самый большой искус. Но, как обычно, решивший за всех, ошибся в самом главном - не ему решать, что для мира благо. Из-за его страха начался перекос, достигший максимума... Завтра начнутся перемены... Завтра Дамблдор поймет, что все его планы пошли прахом, и каковы будут его дальнейшие действия - неизвестно. Завтра все магические создания Европы ощутят, что мир сдвинулся и грядут перемены. Завтра, впервые за много веков свет дрогнет, ощутив, как пока еще робко пробует свои силы Тьма. Завтра, впервые за столетия темные маги ощутят отклик на свои молитвы. Но все это будет завтра.  
А сейчас двое таких разных, но таких похожих парней сделали первый шаг навстречу друг другу и разделили свой первый, пока еще робкий поцелуй...

За окном садилось солнце последнего дня Старой Эпохи...

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
